


How to be a Niffler - The life of a thief :: von Trouble Writer :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

by Cleo_Devil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hogwarts, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Devil/pseuds/Cleo_Devil
Relationships: James Potter/Regulus Black, Lily Evans/James Potter, Mary Macdonald/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Sirius Black





	1. Chapter 1

How to be a Niffler - The life of a thief :: Kapitel 1 :: von Trouble Writer :: Harry Potter > Harry Potter - FFs | FanFiktion.de

Aurorenprobleme

Dorea Potter saß an ihrem Schreibtisch in der Aurorenzentrale und war kurz vor dem verzweifeln. Seid Monaten hielten Du-weißt-schon-wer und seine Todesser die Auroren auf Trab und sorgten mit ihren ständigen Angriffen für Doppel- und Dreifachschichten. Trotzdem schafften es die Auroren es nicht einen entscheidenden Sieg zu erringen, sondern betrieben lediglich Schadensbegrenzung und konnten einige kleinere Fische ausschalten. Die Zentrale war vollkommen unterbesetzt, Nachtschichten und Überstunden standen auf der Tagesordnung, krank schreiben ging nur bei absoluter Arbeitsunfähigkeit und Freizeit war ein Fremdwort. Durch die unzähligen Einsätze fiel eine unüberschaubare Menge an Papierkram an und die wenigsten bekamen ihre Berichte überhaupt noch fertig, und pünktlich erst recht nicht.

Zu allem Überfluss war der `Niffler` in letzter Zeit immer aktiver geworden. Ein Dieb der sowohl in der magischen, als auch in der Muggelwelt, sein Unwesen trieb. Seinen Spitznamen verdankte er seiner Vorliebe für alles das glitzerte, funkelte und nur ansatzweise wertvoll war. Dabei konnte er leider sehr genau von Fälschungen unterscheiden. Auch Schutzmaßnahmen waren nahezu wirkungslos: Egal ob Schutzzauber, Mauern, Verteidigungssystem, Wachtiere oder Wachleute, nichts konnte ihn aufhalten. Die Liste der Einbrüche war gefühlt endlos lang, aber weder Auroren noch Muggelpolizei hatten bisher auch nur einen einzigen Hinweis gefunden. Niemand hatte ihn jemals gesehen, obwohl er mindestens einmal wöchentlich zuschlug. Es war wirklich zum Arkromantulas melken, dabei hätte man wahrscheinlich sogar mehr Erfolg.

Dorea seufzte schwer, als ein Memo auf sie zugeflogen kam. Es konnte ja nur ein weiterer Einbruch sein. Frustriert schnaubte sie, als sie das Memo las und sich ihre Befürchtung bestätigte. Der Niffler war in Süd-Wales in das Anwesen einer Zaubererfamilie eingestiegen und hatte wohl ein komplettes verfluchtes Schmuckset und drei Kobold gefertigte Dolche gestohlen. Die rothaarige Hexe setzte Schmuck und Dolche auf die Liste mit den Gegenständen, die auf das Konto des Nifflers gingen.Wie sehr Büroarbeit doch hasste. Papierkram lag ihr einfach nicht, aber irgendjemand musste es ja machen.

Gerade ging sie sämtliche Berichte und dergleichen erneut durch, um ein Muster oder überhaupt ein System hinter den Überfällen zu finden, als die Tür aufging und ihr Mann Charlus das Büro betrat. Sie blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf und sah ihn fragend an. „Was gibt es Schatz? Neue Angriffe? Wurde der Niffler endlich gefasst oder wenigstens gesehen?“ Diese Fragen stellte sie jeden Tag und jeden Tag fiel die Antwort gleich aus. So auch heute. „Nein, nichts dergleichen. Nur das übliche.“ antwortete Charlus und schüttelte dabei betrübt den Kopf. Dorea nickte resigniert und fragte ihren Mann. „Was gibt es denn dann, Liebling?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte. „Rufus hat ein Notfalltreffen einberufen, aber anscheinend weiß niemand worum es genau geht. Ich soll dir allerdings ausrichten, dass du alles zu den aktuellen Fällen mitbringen sollst."

Sie lächelte müde und stand auf. „Ich hol nur kurz die Unterlagen, dann komme ich auch.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie hinter einem Regal und kam keine zwei Minuten später wieder hervor. Vor ihr schwebten sämtliche Dokumente zu den aktuellen Fällen. Mt einem schnipsen ihres Zauberstabes beförderte sie die Berichte von ihrem Schreibtisch auf den Stapel. „So, ich hab alles. Wir können los.“ Lächelnd hielt Charlus Potter seiner Frau die Tür auf, während sie den schwebenden Pergamentstapel hindurch dirigierte. Als sie schließlich auch durch die Tür getreten war, schloss er diese hinter ihr. Gemeinsam gingen sie den Flur hinunter und erreichten kurze Zeit später die offene Türe des Besprechungsraumes.

Ein paar Auroren saßen schon an einem runden Tisch, inmitten des Raumes. Andere standen noch in Grüppchen zusammen und unterhielten sich, und wieder andere traten nach Dorea und Charlus durch die Tür in den Besprechungsraum. „Ah Rufus, wie geh es dir?“ begrüßte Charlus den Leiter der Aurorenzentrale fröhlich. „Den Umständen entsprechend, Charlus. Aber immerhin kann ich noch aufrecht stehen und meinen Zauberstab halten.“ Die beiden Männer lachten kurz, bevor Rufus Dorea begrüßte, welche ihren Stapel vorsichtig auf dem Tisch abgesetzt hatte.

Nach und nach trudelten auch die letzten Auroren ein. Als auch alle Nachzügler ihren Platz gefunden hatten, stand Rufus auf und begann zu sprechen. „Da, abgesehen von Alastor, jetzt alle da sind, und er sowieso immer etwas später kommt, können wir ja anfangen. Könntest du mir bitte die Berichte geben, Dorea?“ Angesprochene suchte kurz etwas in ihrem Stapel und reichte ihm dann einige Blätter Pergament. „Danke sehr.“ sprach er in ihre Richtung und wandte sich dann an alle Versammelten. „Wie die meisten Anwesenden bereits wissen haben wir, abgesehen von den Todessern und dem Unnennbaren, schon seid einiger Zeit ein größeres Problem. Es handelt sich um…“

Aber weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment sprang die Tür auf und Alastor Moody betrat den Raum. „Ah, Alastor.“ sagte Scrimgeor erfreut „Schön dass du kommst. Und gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ach sei doch bitte so nett und schließe die Tür bevor du dich hinsetzt.“ Der grimmige Auror knurrte etwas vor sich hin, da er bereits fast an seinem Platz angekommen war, und schloss die Tür mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Danach humpelte er, aufgrund einer neueren Verletzung, auf den letzten freien Platz im ganzen Raum zu, der sich direkt zwischen Rufus und einem Auszubildenden, direkt gegenüber von Dorea und Charlus Potter befand. Misstrauisch betrachtete er die versammelten Auroren, während er sich auf den Stuhl fallen lies.

Keiner von ihnen, natürlich abgesehen von Rufus Scrimgeor, schien eine Ahnung zu haben worum es bei diesem Treffen ging. Andernfalls würde man jedem einzelnen von ihnen ansehen können, was er darüber dachte und vor allem wie schlimm es war. Allerdings konnte er in den Gesichtern seiner Kollegen nur Neugierde und eine gewisse Besorgnis erkennen. Natürlich, immerhin befanden sie sich mitten im Krieg. Jeder von ihnen musste täglich befürchten, dass seine Familie und Freunde bei einem weiteren Todesserangriff ums Leben gekommen waren. Er selbst war kein Familienmensch und seine wenigen Freunde waren entweder Auroren, im Orden des Phönix oder gleich beides. Entsprechend konnten sie auf sich aufpassen und würden sich nicht so leicht umbringen lassen.

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“ fragte Rufus, mehr um die Aufmerksamkeit der Anwesenden wieder zu erlangen, als das er es wirklich nicht mehr wüsste. „Ach ja, wir waren bei unserem zweiten, größeren Problem.“ „Was, abgesehen von den ständigen Todesserangriffen, könnte bitte so wichtig sein, dass eine Notfallsitzung ist?“ fragte Fabian Prewett, ein Auror der seine Prüfung erst vor kurzem bestanden hatte, zusammen mit seinem Zwillingsbruder Gideon Prewett. Er erhielt zustimmendes Gemurmel von einem Teil der Anwesenden, einige andere, vor allem die älteren Auroren, hatten zumindest eine Idee. „Es wissen nicht alle in der Abteilung davon, aber alle Beteiligten schlagen sich regelmäßig mit diesem Problem herum. Mindestens einmal in der Woche, und deshalb wurde entschieden, dass dieses Problem ein für allemal aus der Welt geschafft werden muss.“

Man konnte gut an den Gesichtern der Auroren ablesen wer Bescheid wusste und wer keinen blassen Schimmer hatte worum es ging. Während der Großteil der Anwesenden ziemlich verwirrt dreinblickte, konnte man den anderen die Erleichterung sehr deutlich ansehen. Besonders Dorea Potter schien glücklich über Scrimgeors Bekanntmachung zu sein. Ihr befreites Aufseufzen war im ganzen Raum zu hören. „Endlich! Dieser ganze Papierkram bringt mich noch um den Verstand.“ verkündete sie mit einem seeligen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Da offensichtlich die meisten nicht wissen wovon ich spreche, möchte ich kurz erklären. Seit ungefähr 2 ½ Jahren treibt ein Dieb sein Unwesen in Großbritannien. Am Anfang war das nicht weiter schlimm. Ein weiterer Kleinkrimineller, mehr nicht. Also wirklich kein Weltuntergang.“ Der Auror seufzte hörbar auf. „So dachten wir zumindest die meiste Zeit über. Aber in den letzten Monaten haben die Einbrüche stetig zugenommen. Wie gesagt mindestens einer pro Woche. Das Problem ist wir haben kaum Anhaltspunkte und die passen hinten und vorne nicht aufeinander. Dorea Potter ist die leitende Aurorin in diesem Fall. Könntest du uns bitte auf den aktuellen Stand der Ermittlungen bringen?“

Angesprochene nickte Rufus zu und erhob dich dann von ihrem Platz. „Wie gesagt treibt dieser Dieb seid circa 2 ½ Jahren sein Unwesen. Wirklich schlimm geworden ist es allerdings erst vor sieben Monaten geworden. Da kein Name von ihm bekannt ist, wird er nur der `Niffler` genannt.“ Bei Erwähnung dieses Spitznamens begann der Großteil der Versammelten zu kichern und lachen. „Niffler, wirklich?“ fragte Davies, einer der Auszubildenden. „Ja Niffler, Davies. Und glaub mir wenn ich dir sage wie passend dieser Name ist.“ Angesprochener begann schallend zu lachen.

„Hast du schon einmal versucht einen Niffler von etwas glitzernden fern zu halten?“ fragte plötzlich Moody. Davies erschreckte sich ungemein, als der grimmige Auror ihn auf einmal angesprochen hatte. Moody war bei den Auroren so etwas wie eine lebende Legende, und das nicht ohne Grund, immerhin verdankte Askaban die Hälfte seiner Insassen ihm. Er wurde von allen respektiert und von den Auszubildenden gefürchtet, niemand wollte sich freiwillig mit ihm anlegen. Leicht verängstigt schüttelte der junge Mann den Kopf. „Dachte ich mir.“ schnaubte Moody „Das ist in etwa so leicht, wie einem brütenden Drachenweibchen ein Ei zu stehlen. Nur das du die Begegnung mit dem Drachen eher unwahrscheinlich überlebst.“ Davies schluckte schwer und rutschte nervös auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. Das Letzte was er wollte war sich bei Alastor Moody unbeliebt zu machen.

Eben jener bekam von Dorea Potter einen dankbaren Blick zugeworfen. „Da wir jetzt alle wissen, dass Niffler keine niedlichen Kuscheltiere sind, können wir ja weiter machen. Wie Alastor gerade schon erwähnt hat, ist es so gut wie unmöglich einen Niffler von etwas glitzernden fern zu halten. Daher hat unser Dieb auch seinen Spitznamen. Er hat sich auf alles spezialisiert was glitzert, funkelt und auch nur ansatzweise wertvoll ist.“ Ein Auror namens Bell zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum probiert es keiner mit Fälschungen? Solange Aussehen und Gewicht übereinstimmen und es genug glitzert und funkelt sollte es ihn doch nicht stören.“

Dorea seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hat sich ein Ehepaar in Cardiff auch gedacht. Die beiden haben eine unfassbar wertvolle Brosche, die zudem schon seit Generationen in Familienbesitz war, gefälscht. Nur leider scheint sich unser Niffler mit so etwas auszukennen, denn er hat nicht einmal versucht die Fälschung zu stehlen. Stattdessen hat er das ganze Haus abgesucht … und ist fündig geworden.“ „Was ist mit Sicherheitszaubern?“ „Ja genau. Man könnte doch einfach welche von Experten installieren lassen.“ meinten die Prewett Zwillinge und sahen Dorea fragend an. Diese schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf und Charlus lachte trocken. „Glaubt mir wenn das geholfen hätte, könnten wir uns komplett auf die Todesser konzentrieren und der Niffler wäre längst Geschichte.“ meinte er bitter. „Charlus hat leider recht.“ bestätigte Dorea bedauernd „Bei etwa 60% der Einbrüche waren die Häuser mit starken Schutzzaubern gesichert. Und das traurige dabei ist, dass man mindestens Fluchbrecher bei Gringotts sein müsste um diese Zauber zu brechen. Wir haben es mit einem echten Profi zu tun.“

Diese Nachricht lies sie erst einmal sacken, denn offensichtlich hatte kaum einer der Anwesenden den `Niffler` für so ernstzunehmend gehalten. „Gibt es irgendein Muster in seinem Verhalten? Vielleicht könnte man so herausfinden wo er als nächstes zuschlägt.“ meinte Bell nach einer Weile nachdenklich. „Das versuche ich bereits seit Monaten, aber die Angriffe sind so willkürlich sind so willkürlich, dass ich langsam glaube er lost das aus.“ Kopfschüttelnd zog sie mehrere Pergamente aus ihrem Stapel. „Das hier sind sämtliche Gegenstände, die wir dem Niffler mit Sicherheit zu schreiben können. Wie bereits erwähnt hat er eine Vorliebe für glitzernde Dinge. Allerdings hat er vor einem guten Monat eine Apotheke ausgeraubt.“ Leise vor sich hin fluchend durchsuchte sie den Stapel nach dem entsprechenden Bericht. „Was hat er denn gestohlen?“ wollte Fabian Prewett wissen. Dorea schaute von einem Pergament hoch und meinte „Nichts weiter ungewöhnliches. Alles was an Drachenblut vorrätig war und ein Ashwinderrinei, soweit zu den wertvollen Sachen. Außerdem hat er Zutaten für Heiltränke aller Art und Diptamesssenz in Unmengen mitgehen lassen. Aber in diesen Zeiten ist das so ziemlich das normalste der Welt.“ zustimmendes Gemurmel erklang im ganzen Raum. Es war Krieg, da hortete jeder Vorräte von allem möglichen.

„Wo wir gerade schon bei Heilmitteln sind, wie gefährlich ist der Niffler eigentlich?“ fragte Fabian Prewett auf einmal in die Runde. Verwirrte Blicke trafen den jungen Auror von allen Seiten. „Na, der Niffler ist ganz sicher kein Taschendieb und höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht sonderlich harmlos, oder?“ ergänzte sein Bruder Gideon Prewett daraufhin. Dorea Potter nickte langsam und erklärte dann. „Also der Niffler ist bestimmt kein Unschuldslamm, aber nicht annähernd so gewalttätig wie die Todesser. Es gehen einige gebrochene Knochen und dergleichen auf seine Rechnung, aber er hat noch keine schwarzmagischen Flüche, wie die drei unverzeihlichen angewendet. Oder zumindest nicht auf Menschen. Allerdings ist unser Dieb nicht gerade ungefährlich: Der Niffler bevorzugt es seinen `Opfern` am Gedächtnis herumzuspielen und ihre Erinnerungen zu manipulieren. Leider geht er dabei sehr sorgfältig vor, sodass Legilimentik bei unseren Nachforschungen bisher komplett erfolglos war.“

„Scheiße.“ sagte Davies trocken und sprach damit aus was alle dachten. „Gibt es denn keine Möglichkeit ihn auszuschalten?“ fragte Bell und klang dabei leicht verzweifelt. „Doch gibt es.“ mischte sich Rufus Scrimgeor in das Gespräch ein. „Wir sind gerade dabei einen unserer Spione in den Lieblingpub des Nifflers einzuschleusen. Dieser soll dort verbreiten, dass ein Zauberer aus Manchester bei einer Reise ein sehr wertvolles Souvenir erworben hat, und dieses auch in seinem Anwesen aufbewahrt. Unser Spion soll auch durchsickern lassen, dass dieser Zauberer in einem Monat für die Hochzeit seiner Cousine einige Tage außer Lande sein wird. Der Niffler wird hoffentlich davon Wind bekommen und diese Chance nutzen wollen.“ Die Prewett Zwillinge grinsten sich siegessicher an. „Das heißt, dass…“ „… der Niffler schon so gut…“ „...wie Geschichte ist.“

Charlus Potter schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Der Plan steckt doch noch in den Kinderschuhen, und woher wissen wir das der Niffler nicht Lunte riecht? Dann sucht er sich ganz schnell ein neues Ziel und wird wahrscheinlich in Zukunft noch vorsichtiger sein, als ohnehin schon. Ist überhaupt sicher, dass unser Spion die Information rechtzeitig durchsickern lässt oder nicht entdeckt wird?“ Der Leiter der Aurorenzentrale wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Der Spion sagte er wäre auf einem guten Weg. Außerdem ist er der Beste den wir haben.“ Die Zwillinge grinsten Charlus triumphierend an.„Wir haben doch gesagt, dass…“ „… der Niffler bald erledigt ist.“ Ein Schnauben erklang und alle drehten ihre Köpfe in Richtung Alastor Moody. „Was glaubt ihr Pfeifen eigentlich warum der Niffler so erfolgreich ist? Warum er noch nie gesehen wurde und keine Spuren hinterlassen hat? Weil er ein Volltrottel ist, der einfach nur Glück hat?“ schnauzte er die beiden an, aber die zuckten nur synchron mit den Schultern.

„Alastor hat Recht. Ihr solltet nicht den Fehler begehen, den Niffler zu unterschätzen.“ meinte Rufus „Dorea ich möchte dass du das Gebäude ab jetzt Tag und Nacht überwachen lässt. Immer von Fünfergruppen. Mehr können wir, dank der Todesser, nicht auf einmal entbehren.“ Mit diesen Worten beendete er die Versammlung und scheuchte dann alle zurück an ihre Arbeit. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dieser Fall noch interessant werden könnte.  


  


  
Review schreiben  


1\. Aurorenprobleme  
2\. Das letzte Souvenir  
3\. Eve Jones  
4\. Ferien, schöne Ferien

[ ](https://www.fanfiktion.de/s/5e677f06000b5619239e01d6/2/How-to-be-a-Niffler-The-life-of-a-thief)

  
Anzeigeoptionen [ Review schreiben](https://www.fanfiktion.de/r/p/5e677f06000b5619239e01d6/6934594)[ Regelverstoß melden](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=j&storyid=5e677f06000b5619239e01d6)  


  
Schriftgröße  Schriftart  Ausrichtung  Zeilenabstand  Zeilenbreite  Kontrast   


  
kleiner größer Standard  


  
Source Sans (Standard) Times Arial Verdana  


  
Linksbündig Blocksatz  


  
kleiner größer Standard  


  
20% 25% 33% 50% 66% 75% 80% 100%  


  
normal schwarz auf grau schwarz auf weiß stark  


  


  
[Nutzungsbedingungen](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/terms-of-service/0)  
[Datenschutz](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/privacy-policy/0)  
[Impressum](https://www.fanfiktion.de/p/impressum/0)  
[zur mobilen Version](https://www.fanfiktion.de/?a=S&sessiontype=2)build 44a4f/m  


Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Das Problem wurde den Administratoren automatisch gemeldet. Sollte es dennoch über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Es ist ein unbekannter Fehler aufgetreten. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal. Sollte das Problem über einen längeren Zeitraum bestehen bleiben, wende dich bitte mit einer kurzen Problembeschreibung an support@fanfiktion.de.

Beim Übermitteln der Daten ist ein Fehler aufgetreten. Eventuell besteht momentan keine Internetverbindung oder es liegt ein anderes Netzwerk-Problem vor. Bitte versuche es später noch einmal.

Diese Aktion ist nicht erlaubt.

Sende Daten ...

Lade Daten ...

Speichern ...

Du hast noch nicht alle Änderungen gespeichert. Trotzdem verlassen?

  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Das letzte Souvenir

Das letzte Souvenir

Langsam, und so natürlich wie irgendwie möglich, bummelte ich durch die Stadt. Hin und wieder blieb ich stehen und betrachtete, zusammen mit anderen Mädchen die Auslagen. Allerdings interessierte mich nichts von all den Taschen, Schuhen und Kosmetikartikeln auch nur im geringsten. Das einzige was mich heute wirklich interessierte war ein Skarabäus Käfer aus Ägypten, von unschätzbarem Wert. Natürlich kein lebendiger Käfer, sondern ein Amulett aus purem Gold, welches mit funkelten Smaragden besetzt war. Ein reicher Zauberer aus dem Ort hatte ihn als `Souvenir` aus seinem letzten Urlaub mitgebracht und ich wusste aus sicherer Quelle, dass er für die Hochzeit seiner Cousine einige Tage außer Lande sein würde. Einfach wie gemacht für mich.

Eigentlich musste ich es nur unauffällig auf das Grundstück schaffen und ein paar Schutzzauber knacken. Danach konnte ich einfach bequem einsteigen und das Haus nach dem Käfer absuchen. Wenn ich das gute Stück dann hatte, musste ich es nur noch zurück in den Wald zu meinem Zelt schaffen. Die Lichtung hatte ich mit einigen Sprüchen Muggel sicher gemacht und einige Tarnzauber auf das Zelt gelegt. Für den restlichen Tag und eine Nacht sollte das ausreichen. Morgen früh würde ich mir noch vor Sonnenaufgang meinen Besen schnappen und nach London fliegen, wo ich den Käfer für eine Menge Geld verkaufen würde. Irgendwo würde es bestimmt jemanden geben der so etwas kaufte. Wenn das Amulett nicht verflucht oder anderweitig irgendwie verzaubert war, war es mir eigentlich egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer, solange ich nur mein Geld bekam.

Als ich fand, dass ich die hässliche Handtasche im Schaufenster lange genug angestarrt hatte, schlenderte ich die letzte Straße entlang und bog in die schmale Seitenstraße ein. Hastig ging ich bis zu ihrem Ende und blieb vor der Grundstücksgrenze stehen. Vorsichtig schob ich meinen Zauberstab halb aus meinem Ärmel und richtete ihn auf das Schloss. Nach ein paar Sprüchen klickte es und das Gartentor sprang auf, sodass ich völlig unbemerkt hindurch gehen und das Tor hinter mir zuziehen konnte. Dank der hohen Hecken war ich gut von der Straße abgeschirmt und keiner der vorbei gehenden Passanten konnte mich von dort sehen, trotzdem packte ich meinen schwarzen Umhang aus meiner Umhängetasche, zog ihn über, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht und streifte ein Paar Handschuhe über ja keine Spuren zu hinterlassen. Bisher war zwar noch nie etwas wirklich schief gelaufen, aber die Auroren waren in letzter Zeit echt nervig geworden. Ständig schnüffelten sie mir hinterher, wenn auch erfolglos, aber trotzdem, hatten diese Trolle nichts anderes zu tun? Ich dachte ja immer, dass sie mit den Todessern alle Hände voll zu tun hätten. Aber anscheinend war ich genauso interessant wie diese mordenden Vollpfosten. Keine Ahnung ob ich geschmeichelt oder beleidigt sein sollte.

Okay, jetzt musste ich mich kurz zusammen reißen, darüber konnte ich mir auch noch nachher Gedanken machen. Dass hier war wirklich wichtiger und ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor nach über 2½ Jahren vor dem Ministerium doch noch gefasst zu werden, bloß ich die ganze Zeit geistig nicht anwesend war. Das musste nun nicht unbedingt sein, solange es sich nicht irgendwie vermeiden lies. Mit schnellen Schritten umrundete ich das Haus und steuerte zielsicher auf die Terrassentür zu. Die Vordertür war erfahrungsgemäß immer am besten gesichert. Die Hintertür hingegen war meistens das reinste Kinderspiel. So wie dieses Mal auch. Es dauerte vielleicht zehn Minuten bis ich alle Schutz- und Verrigelungszauber gebrochen und die Tür geöffnet hatte. Grinsend trat ich ein und schüttelte den Kopf über soviel Dummheit. Also wirklich, es wusste doch wirklich jedes Kind, dass Einbrecher bevorzugt die Hintertür benutzten, aber trotzdem waren die Vordertüren immer besser gesichert. Totaler Drachenmist, aber mir sollte es recht sein. Weniger Arbeit.

Mit einer leichten Zauberstabbewegung öffnete ich die nächste Tür. Trotz der Handschuhe vermied ich es immer sicherheitshalber etwas anzufassen. Das Risiko wenn ich Spuren hinterließ war mir echt zu hoch. Ganz ehrlich, da fuchtelte ich lieber die ganze Zeit mit dem Zauberstab herum. Nachdem ich das Erdgeschoss und den ersten Stock durchsucht hatte, und dabei erfolglos geblieben war, stieg ich die schmale Treppe in den Keller hinab. Dort befanden sich drei Räume, allerdings waren zwei davon nur zur Lagerung von Schnick-Schnack gedacht. Die dritte Tür hingegen war mit stärkeren Schutzzaubern gesichert als das Gartentor, die Terrassentür und sämtliche anderen Räume in diesem Gebäude zusammen. Das musste es sein. Merlin warum musste so etwas immer so offensichtlich sein? Wo blieb denn da der Spaß? Andererseits war es so deutlich einfacher für mich. Allerdings war mir bisher noch keine Sicherheitsvorrichtung gewachsen.

Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen untersuchte ich die einzelne n Schutzzauber. Hitze und Kälte beständiges Schloss; ein Meter dicke, massive Wände plus passende Tür; alles explosionsresistent… Moment einmal! Das konnte doch nicht deren Ernst sein! Fast musste ich über soviel Dummheit laut loslachen. Da sicherte man die Tür mit den besten Schutzzaubern, machte das ganze Stockwerk so gut wie unzerstörbar (!) und vergisst ernsthaft die Tür gegen Muggel zu sichern. Schnell griff ich nach meinem Dietrichset und machte mich daran das Schloss zu knacken. Warum dachte dieser Mensch nicht daran, dass es auch unter den Muggeln Einbrecher gab? Warum bei Merlin nur? Aber natürlich! Innerlich schlug ich mir die Hand vor die Stirn. Warum war ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Das Grundstück war mit Muggelabwehrzaubern belegt. Der Besitzer ging davon aus, dass die Muggel überhaupt nicht erst in den Garten kamen und abgesehen von mir benutzte wahrscheinlich auch kein magischer Kriminelle Muggelmethoden um irgendwo einzubrechen. Klar warum auch, wenn es mit Magie meistens viel einfacher ging?

Erfreut stieß ich einen kleinen Jubelschrei aus, als ich das leise Klicken des Schlosses hörte und die Tür langsam aufschwang. Schnell schlüpfte ich hinein, belegte die Tür aber vorsorglich mit einem Zauber der verhinderte, dass ich hier noch eingesperrt wurde, weil diese dämlich Tür zufiel oder so.  
Glücklich ging ich auf die Vitrine zu, in welcher der goldene Skarabäus lag. Er funkelte und glitzerte so wunderschön. Einfach herrlich. Diabolisch grinsend erschuf ich eine exakte Kopie des Käfers und öffnete vorsichtig die Vitrinentür. Vorsorglich hatte ich sie auf Alarmzauber untersucht und tatsächlich zwei entdeckt, die ich aber in weniger als einer Minute ausgeschaltet hatte. In Sekundenschnelle vertauschte ich Original und Fälschung und steckte den Skarabäus in meine Tasche. Dann verschloss ich die Vitrine wieder und belegte sie mit allen Zaubern, die ich zuvor entfernt hatte. Mit einem breiten Siegesgrinsen verließ ich den Tresor und schloss die Türe wieder vorsichtig. Sorgsam entfernte ich mit dem Zauberstab sämtliche Gebrauchsspuren vom Schloss, bevor ich die Treppe wieder hinaufstieg.

Mit der Terrassentür verfuhr ich genauso wie mit der Vitrine. Vor dem Gartentor blieb ich kurz stehen und stopfte den Umhang wieder in meine Umhängetasche. So ein schwarzer Hexenumhang war in einer Muggelstadt einfach fiel auffälliger als T-Shirt und Jeans, vor allem im Hochsommer, auch wenn Sommer in Großbritannien relativ war. Es hieß eigentlich nur, dass es etwas weniger regnete als sonst und einen Ticken wärmer war. Kurz schüttelte ich den Kopf, was sollte der Schwachsinn? Ich war noch lange nicht außerhalb des Gefahrenbereichs, also Konzentration. Ich zog einige Strähnen aus meinem Zopf und lies sie mir in Gesicht hängen. Zusätzlich senkte ich den Kopf, damit meinen Narben nicht ganz so offensichtlich waren. Vorsichtig öffnete ich das Gartentor und schlüpfte schnell hinaus. Gerade machte ich einen schnellen Schritt nach vorne und wollte die Gasse verlassen, um mich wieder in das Treiben der Fußgängerzone einzuordenen, als ich einen harten Ruck an meinem Kopf spürte. Mein Zopf war irgendwo hängen geblieben. „Verfluchter Drachenmist!“

Fabian und Gideon Prewett standen vor dem Gartentor des Hauses, in einer ruhigen Seitenstraße, der belebten Fußgängerzone. Die Potters und Moody hatten sich um das Haus positioniert und alle Stunde trafen sie sich kurz vor dem Gartentor um sich auszutauschen. Das heute lediglich Auroren Wache hatten, die auch im Orden des Phönix waren, war reiner Zufall. Die Auroren beschatteten das Anwesen seit Morgengrauen, aber bei dieser Hitze war es deutlich anstrengender als normalerweise. Merlin sei Dank gab es Kühlzauber, sonst wären sie wahrscheinlich schon lange eingegangen. Die Zwillinge vertrieben sich die Zeit, indem sie sich gegenseitig Bertie Botts Bohnen in den Mund warfen, was beide an die Zugfahrten nach Hogwarts erinnerte. Gerade hatte Fabian eine Bohne mit dem Mund gefangen und rief angeekelt. „Iiehh… Ohrenschmalz!“, als die beiden eine Bewegung am Gartentor wahrnahmen. Gideon feuerte einen „Expelliamus!“ ab und entwaffnete so den Dieb. Fabian wollte gerade einen Schockzauber hinterher schicken, als er die Person laut fluchen hörte. „Verfluchter Drachenmist!“

Erstaunt starrte er den vermeintlichen Niffler an. Es war ein Mädchen, vielleicht 14 oder 15 Jahre alt, allerhöchstens 16. Sie trug ihr rostrot-braunes Haar in einem langen Flechtzopf, welcher ihr bis über die Hüften, den Rücken hinab fiel. Einige Strähnen hatten sich aus dem Zopf gelöst und fielen in ihr blasses Gesicht, welches an den Wagen von Sommersprossen bedeckt war. Ihre Augen, welche Fabian und Gideon misstrauisch musterten, waren etwas zwischen hellgrün und gelb. Von ihrem linken Mundwinkel, bis zu jenem Wangenknochen, zog sich eine unübersehbare Narbe. Parallel daneben verliefen einige andere Narben, allerdings war keine davon so tief und reichte über die gesamte Strecke. An ihrer rechten Schläfe, knapp neben ihrer Augenbraue, prangte eine weitere wulstige Narbe. Trotz der Hitze trug sie eine lange Jeans, feste Schuhe und eine leichte Jacke über ihrem T-Shirt.

Sie funkelte die Zwillinge aus, zu Schlitzen verengten, Augen an. „Würdet ihr zwei Spaßvögel die Freundlichkeit besitzen mir zu helfen? Und wo wir gerade dabei sind, könnte ich bitte auch meinen Zauberstab wiederhaben?“ Die beiden nickten und Fabian wollte gerade ihren Zopf los machen, während Gideon ihr ihren Zauberstab hinhielt. Gerade wollte sie ihn wieder an sich nehmen, als eine harsche Stimme erklang. „Prewett, Prewett, hört sofort mit dem Trollmist auf und geht von ihr weg!“ Alastor Moody, sowie Dorea und Charlus Potter traten mit erhobenen Zauberstäben um die Ecke. Wobei die letzteren beiden ihre Stäbe verdattert ein Stück sinken ließen, als sie das junge Mädchen sahen. Die Zwillinge wichen erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, als sie Moody`s gebellten Befehl hörten. „Was ist hier los Alastor? Sollte hier nicht eigentlich er Niffler sein, was macht die Kleie dann hier?“ fragte Charlus Potter verwirrt seinen Kollegen.

„Warum sollte denn der Niffler hier sein?“ fragte Fabian Prewett verwirrt. „Ja genau, dass würde ich echt gerne Mal wissen.“ Ergänzte Gideon. Dorea Potter schaute kurz leicht verwirrt vom einem zum anderen, erklärte den Zwillingen dann aber. „Wir haben eine magische Falle und einen Alarmzauber installiert, welche den Niffler einfangen und uns dann Bescheid sagen sollten.“

Nervös schaute ich vom einem zum anderen. Entweder war der Niffler ein entlaufenes Haustier oder, was mir leider viel wahrscheinlicher vorkam, oder ich war selbst damit gemeint und die fünf waren Auroren. Nicht gut, gar nicht gut. Außerdem waren diese beiden Zauber vor einer guten halben Stunde noch nicht da gewesen. Das hätte ich auf jeden Fall bemerkt.

„Die Zauber haben funktioniert.“ knurrte Moody grimmig. „Aber wo ist dann der Niffler?“ fragte Fabian, nun vollends verwirrt. „Vielleicht ein Desillosionierungszauber?“ riet Gideon ins blaue hinein. Dorea und Charlus murmelte ein paar Aufspürungszauber und zuckten dann nur mit den Schultern. Jetzt sahen alle vier Alastor fragend an. „Merlin, sagt mir bitte, dass ihr nicht wirklich so begriffsstutzig seid.“ knurrte der Auror „Sie ist der Niffler.“ und zeigte dabei mit der Hand auf das Mädchen. „Sie?“ fragten die anderen vier im Chor. „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein.“ sagte Fabian empört. „Die Kleine ist doch mindestens fünf Jahre jünger als wir.“ stimmte Gideon seinem Bruder zu. Dorea nickte ebenfalls zustimmend. „Die beiden haben Recht, Alastor. Sie ist aller, aller höchstens 16, aber noch nie im Leben volljährig.“

Ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Ich bin 15.“ unterbrach ich die einzige Frau der Gruppe. Mit jeder Minute fühlte ich mich unwohler in meiner Haut. Mit anderen Menschen konnte ich noch nie besonders gut und meine Angst, dass es sich auch noch um Auroren handelte, schien sich mit jeder Sekunde mehr zu bestätigen. Warum eigentlich immer ich? „Siehst du Alastor? Sie ist doch noch nicht einmal mit der Schule fertig und hat sogar noch die Spur auf sich.“ erklärte sie aufgebracht. Bei der Erwähnung der Spur musste ich mir ein breites Grinsen verkneifen. Immerhin wusste kaum ein Mensch, geschweige denn das Ministerium, von meiner Geburt, also konnte ich auch schlecht die Spur haben. Alles andere wäre auch mehr als hinderlich bei meiner ` Arbeit` gewesen. „Dorea hat Recht.“ „Die Kleine kann unmöglich der Niffler sein.“ Meinten die zwei rothaarigen Spaßvögel von vorhin, die übrigens absolut identisch aussahen. Die beiden waren wirklich nur fünf oder sechs Jahre älter als ich. Ganz ehrlich, hielten diese Trottel mich wirklich für ein harmloses, kleines Schulmädchen? Idioten.

Der eine machte wieder Anstalten mir meinen Zauberstab zurück zu geben. Ja, sehr gut du Vollpfosten. Her damit! Wenn ich meinen Stab wieder bekam, konnte ich endlich diesen dämlichen Fluch lösen, der mich an Ort und Stelle hielt. Dann noch die fünf Auroren ausknocken und ihre Gedächtnisse verändern. Mit dem Überraschungseffekt bekam ich das schon irgendwie hin. Wobei dieser Alastor ja schon wusste wer ich war und bestimmt nicht allzu überrascht war. Drachenmist. Und bei Dorea bekam ich schon fast ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte so lieb versucht mich zu verteidigen, bestimmt war sie selbst Mutter.

Alastor schlug sich innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn, als Gideon Prewett tatsächlich schon wieder Anstalten machte dem Mädchen ihren Zauberstab zurück zu geben. „Prewett, wie oft denn noch? Lass den Mist! Willst du ihr wirklich noch eine Waffe geben?“ Erstaunt sah die Kleine ihn an, wobei ihr Blick, nein eigentlich ihre ganze Haltung, noch immer unglaubliches Misstrauen ausstrahlte. „Woher wollen sie wissen, dass ich bewaffnet bin?“ fragte sie argwöhnisch und ihre Hand zuckte einen Moment an ihre Taille, an die Innenseite ihrer Jacke, bevor sie es sich anders überlegte und die Hand, ohne Waffe, wieder hervorzog. „Alastor, warum glaubst du, dass sie der Niffler ist?“ fragte Charlus jetzt seinen Kollegen. „Weil ich es bin.“ erklärte das Mädchen trocken.„Was?!“ fragten die Prewett Zwillinge. „Aber solche schwierigen Zauber lernt man gar nicht in Hogwarts, schon gar nicht in deinem Alter.“ protestierte Dorea. „Wieso Hogwarts?“ wollte die Kleine interessiert von Dorea wissen. „Ach, du gehst gar nicht nach Hogwarts?“ fragte die Aurorin das Mädchen, welches nur den Kopf schüttelte.

„In Europa gibt es noch Beauxbatons…“ überlegte Fabian laut „… und dann wäre da noch Durmstrange.“ führte Gideon den Gedanken weiter. „Aber das macht doch gar keinen Sinn.“ meinte Charlus Kopf schüttelnd. „Beide Schulen sind viel zu weit weg, außerdem war ein Großteil der Einbrüche während der Schulzeit.“ Das Mädchen schaute die Auroren leicht belustigt an und fragte dann frech. „Wer sagt denn, dass ich überhaupt zur Schule gehe, oder jemals gegangen bin?“ Die Zwillinge sahen sie erstaunt an. „Du wirst daheim unterrichtet…“ „.. und hast deshalb genug Zeit zum einbrechen?“

Entgeistert starrte ich die Zwillinge an und beäugte sie misstrauisch, bevor ich mich an Dorea wandte. „Sind die zu oft auf den Kopf gefallen, oder weshalb sind die so überdurchschnittlich dämlich?“ Dorea lachte über meine Bemerkung, während die Zwillinge mich empört ansahen. „Warum sollten WIR…“ „… bitte dämlich sein?“ Das durfte doch nicht war sein, wie dumm konnten die denn bitte sein? „Ich wurde früher zwar daheim unterrichtet, aber welche Eltern würden denn zulassen, dass ihre Tochter mit 15 Jahren eine gesuchte Verbrecherin ist?“ fuhr ich die beiden an, während ein Schatten über mein Gesicht huschte. Das weckte unschöne Erinnerungen. Reiß dich zusammen Mädchen! Konzentriere dich darauf wie dämlich die beiden sind, das hilft bestimmt. Jetzt guckten die beiden, aber dumm aus der Wäsche. Merlin, war das lustig. Wie konnte man nur so dämlich gucken?

„Seid wann und warum bin ich eigentlich so interessant für die Auroren? Ich meine es gibt Unmengen an Kriminellen in Großbritannien, und ist nicht eigentlich Krieg? Sollten sie nicht Todesser jagen? Ach ja, wie hab ich mich eigentlich verraten?“ Die fünf Auroren sahen sich gegenseitig an und schienen nicht ganz zu wissen was sie mir antworten sollten. „Na ja, du hast uns genervt.“ sagte einer der Prewett-Zwillinge nach einer Weile. „Bitte was?!“ fragte ich ihn entgeistert. „Ja, diese ganzen Einbrüche, und dann gab es nie Spuren. So etwas zerrt an den Nerven.“ meinte der andere Schulter zuckend. „Von dem ganzen Papierkram den du verursacht hast brauche ich gar nicht erst anfangen.“ ergänzte Dorea. Mit offenem Mund starrte ich sie an. Das durfte doch nicht war sein!

Das Mädchen starrte einen nach dem anderen, mit offenem Mund, an. Dann tat sie etwas, womit keiner der Auroren gerechnet hatte. „Das darf doch nicht war sein! Da strenge ich mich 2 ½ Jahre lang an, gebe mein bestes. Und wofür? Ganz sicher nicht um die Auroren zu nerven.“ jammerte sie „So ein verfluchter Drachenmist! Und ich hatte schon gedacht ich hätte es endlich geschafft, die meist gesuchte Einbrecherin in Großbritannien. Ja Pustekuchen. Ich bin ja nur eine 15-jährige Nervensäge. Eine Taschendiebin. Merlin, ich muss wirklich besser werden. Am besten ich fange gleich an zu planen. Etwas ganz großes. Mhhh… Vielleicht Gringotts? Ne, da hab ich ja selber ein Verlies. Genau, ich raube einfach mein eigenes Verlies aus, dann halten mich alle für gefährlich. Ja, so mache ich das!“ Euphorisch wollte sie gerade einen Schritt in Richtung Fußgängerzone machen, allerdings wurde sie durch einen harten Ruck ihres Kopfes zurück gehalten.

„Ach stimmt, da war ja was. Ey, ihr Flachpfeifen. Ja ich rede mit euch.“ pampte ich die Prewett-Zwillinge an. „Macht ihr jetzt endlich mal meinen Zopf los, ich will den anderen nicht den Rücken zudrehen. Wisst ihr, ich habe nämlich gar keine Lust mit drei Zauberstäben im Rücken zu enden. Apropos Zauberstäbe, krieg ich meinen mal zurück?“ Die beiden achten, doch nicht etwa über mich? „Hältst du uns wirklich für dumm genug…“ „… dir zu helfen, Kleine?“ Ich brauchte nicht eine Sekunde um meine Antwort zu wissen. „Ja.“ sagte ich trocken. „Und hört auf mich `Kleine` zu nennen!“ Merlin,warum sind die nur so hohl? Können die mir nicht endlich meinen Zauberstab zurück geben? Solche Vollpfosten. „Wie heißt du eigentlich?“ fragte Dorea mich, wahrscheinlich damit ich aufhörte die Zwillinge mit meinen Blicken zu erdolchen. „Eve Jones. Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen.“ sagte ich und streckte ihr die Hand hin. Lachend griff sie zu. „Dorea Potter, und das sie lässt du ganz schnell wieder. Dorea und du, verstanden?“ Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht nickte ich. „Verstanden.“

„Jones? Wie Gabriel und Zoè Jones? Oder wie Vivienne Jones?“ fragte dieser Alastor scharf. Bestätigend nickte ich. „Das waren meine Eltern und Grandma.“ Wieso mussten mich immer alle nach meiner Familie fragen? Bloß weil alle Mitglieder der Jones-Familie immer auf ach so tragische Weise ums Leben gekommen sind. Dass war in diesen Zeiten leider nicht mal sonderlich selten. „Wieso waren?“ „Sind sie..?“ Bei Merlins gepunkteter Unterhose, wie konnte man so wenig Feingefühl besitzen? Das war ja nicht mehr normal, und das kam von mir. „Ja, sie sind tot ihr unsensiblen Trolle!“ fauchte ich die beiden an und unterdrückte sämtliche aufkommenden Emotionen. Sei stark, du darfst jetzt nicht die Kontrolle verlieren! Diese Worte wiederholte ich in Gedanken immer wieder, wie ein Mantra.

„Gabriel Jones war ein französischer Auror. Er kam im Juli 1959 ums Leben, es gibt Gerüchte dass es ein Hinterhalt war, leider konnte man es weder bestätigen, noch widerlegen. Seine Frau Zoé starb etwa neun Monate später. Allerdings eines natürlichen Todes, wobei niemand genau weiß was genau die Ursache war.“ erklärte der fünfte Auror den beiden Unwissenden. Ich musste Dorea nachher unbedingt fragen wie er hieß. Aber das war im Moment unwichtig. „Mum ist tatsächlich eines mehr oder weniger natürlichen Todes gestorben. Laut Grandma war es kaum zwei Stunden nach meiner Geburt.“ erklärte ich und wunderte mich selbst über meine Gesprächigkeit. Vielleicht eine Kurzschlussreaktion meines Gehirns? Dieser fünfte Auror, okay dass klang echt beschissen, nickte und fuhr mit einer Erklärung fort. „Und da wären wir auch schon beim dritten tragischen Fall: Vivienne Jones. Siewurde in Frankreich geboren, heiratete aber einen Briten. Nach dem Tod ihres Ehemannes kehrte sie mit ihrem Sohn zurück in ihre alte Heimat, wo dieser auch seine spätere Frau Zoè kennenlernte. Als ihr Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter vor siebzehn Jahren, aufgrund ihrer Jobs, nach Wales zogen, kam sie mit. Nachdem beide verstarben blieb sie weiterhin in Großbritannien und vor etwas mehr als 2 ½ Jahren verschwand sie plötzlich.Niemand wusste was geschehen war, aber in diesen Zeiten überlebt niemand, der einfach von der Bildfläche verschwindet.“Sie ist wirklich gestorben, aber schon wenige Wochen nach unserem Verschwinden.“ sagte ich, bemüht emotionslos. Über den Tod meiner Eltern konnte ich problemlos sprechen, aber die beiden hatte ich auch nie persönlich kennengelernt. Bei Grandma war es für mich immer sehr schwer nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, besonders weil ich gleichzeitig an ihre Todesumstände erinnert wurde. Das war schon immer mein wunder Punk gewesen, und es war nie besser geworden, eher im Gegenteil. „Wie ist sie gestorben?“ fragte Dorea sanft und riss mich so aus meinen Gedanken. „Sie wurde ermordet.“ Was auch sonst? Alles andere wäre ja nicht grausam genug gewesen. „Von wem?“ Diese Frage entlockte mir ein kaltes Lachen. „Das ist nicht wichtig. Der Verantwortliche ist ebenfalls tot, sonst würde ich diesem Mistkerl heute noch das Leben zur Hölle machen, statt zu stehlen.“ Dorea nickte verstehend und lächelte mir aufmunternd zu.

Plötzlich sah ich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel, etwas kam von hinten auf mich zu. Instinktiv schnellte meine Hand zu meinem Gürtel und bekam den kühlen Griff zu fassen. Blitzschnell wirbelte ich herum und holte aus…

Eve erzählte gerade vom Schicksal ihrer Großmutter und ihr war anzusehen wie schwer ihr das fiel. Fabian fiel auf, dass sie noch immer in der magischen Falle festhing. Ohne ihren Zauberstab stellte das Mädchen allerdings keine Bedrohung dar, schon gar nicht in ihrem derzeitigen Zustand. Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog seinen Stab, um sie zu befreien. Doch sie schien die Bewegung gesehen zu haben, denn sie wirbelte herum und griff dabei an ihre Taille. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihren Zauberstab ziehen, doch den hatte immer noch Gideon. Auf einmal flog etwas auf ihn zu, doch er konnte nicht reagieren, denn er war viel zu abgelenkt von dem was vor ihm vorging…

Alastor Moody hörte dem Mädchen zu und achtete dabei genau auf ihre sich ständig verändernde Mimik. Er beobachtete wie sie beinahe verzweifelt versuchte sich keine Emotionen anmerken zu lassen, ganz so als würde sie etwas mit aller Macht verbergen. Auf einmal trat Fabian Prewett einen Schritt auf sie zu und zog seinen Zauberstab. Der Idiot wollte doch nicht etwa die Falle lösen? Erst wollte Gideon ihr die ganze Zeit ihren Stab zurück geben und jetzt das. Die beiden Trottel toppten sich wirklich gegenseitig in ihren Dummheiten. Hatten die wirklich immer noch nicht verstanden wie gefährlich sie war? Am Ende glaubten die ihr noch die armes-kleines-Mädchen Nummer.  
Doch die kleine Diebin hatte Prewett bemerkt und wirbelte herum. Dabei sah er wie sie nach etwas glänzendem an ihrem Gürtel griff. Er hatte sich gefragt wann sie angreifen würde. Das glänzende Ding flog durch die Luft, direkt auf Fabian Prewett zu. Blitzschnell zog Moody seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen, den Fluch schon auf der Zunge. Doch was er sah überraschte selbst einen so erfahrenen Auror wie ihn. Dort wo noch vor wenigen Sekunden ein zierliches, 15-jähriges Mädchen versuchte ihre Emotionen zu verbergen, stand ein ausgewachsener Wolf mit schneeweißem Fell, welcher Fabian Prewett gefährlich anknurrte. Eben jener (Fabian, nicht der Wolf) schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, was er schlimmer finden sollte. Dass ein Messer, geworfen von einem kleinen, zierlichen Mädchen, sich in seine Schulter bohrte und sich der Stoff seines T-Shirts langsam vom Blut rot färbte, oder die Tatsache dass sich eben dieses Mädchen sich vor seinen Augen in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte und ihn jetzt anknurrte.

„Merlin, ein Animagus.“ stellte Gideon Prewett erstaunt fest. Der weiße Wolf drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung und knurrte kurz an, bevor er sich in Eve zurück verwandelte. „Animaga, bitte.“ sagte sie trocken. „Ich nehme mal an, dass ich jetzt weder befreit werde, noch meinen Stab oder Dolch zurück bekomme?“ Darauf folgten ein Kopfschütteln von sämtlichen Auroren, sowie ein entnervtes Brummen und „Na toll.“ von Eve. Dorea zog das Messer vorsichtig aus Fabians Schulter und verarztete die Wunde magisch, bevor sie die Klinge vom Blut reinigte.

„Ist das einer von den Kobold gefertigten Dolchen, die du vor einem Monat gestohlen hast?“ fragte sie mich. Ich nickte „Meine Auftraggeber wollten nur zwei, also durfte ich den dritten behalten.“ „Du stiehlst auf Auftrag?“ fragte der unverwundete Zwilling mich überrascht. „Klar, das meiste von dem Zeug wäre für mich doch vollkommen nutzlos.“ meinte ich Schulter zuckend. Dorea schlug sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Ach so, deshalb wirkt deine beute so willkürlich. Natürlich kann man kein System finden, wenn da keins ist.“ Die anderen Auroren nickten ihr zustimmend zu. Plötzlich fragte der schwarzhaarige Auror, dessen Namen ich immer noch nicht kannte. „Was machen wir jetzt mit Eve?“ Ratlos sahen sie sich an. „Eigentlich müsste sie ja nach Askaban, und zwar für eine ziemlich lange Zeit.“ meinte dieser Alastor grummelig. Erschrocken sahen wir ihn an. Seine vier Kollegen, weil ich ja noch ein Kind war und ich selbst, weil er es unmöglich wissen konnte, oder? Na hoffentlich nicht, sonst war mein Leben mehr als gelaufen! „Aber Alastor, sie ist doch erst 15!“ protestierte Dorea. Tja, wahrscheinlich war das vor Gericht ziemlich egal. „Und die wohl meist gesuchte Teenagerin in ganz Großbritannien.“ knurrte er. „Diebstahl in der Höhe von über ½ Millionen Galleonen, Körperverletzung und eine, höchstwahrscheinlich, unregistrierte Animaga. Da kommen schon Mal 16 bis 17 Jahre zusammen.“

Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Nur so wenig?“ Ich hatte wirklich mit mehr gerechnet, aber anscheinend wusste er es wirklich nicht. Dass verwunderte mich dann aber doch, so wie er mir von Anfang an misstraute und mich gleich richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Wieso wusste er es dann nicht? Oder kannte er die ganze Geschichte? Nein, dass war nicht nur mehr als unwahrscheinlich, sondern vollkommen unmöglich! „Wenig?! Weißt du wie viele schon nach ein paar Wochen in Askaban den Verstand verloren haben?“ „Und du redest über 16 bis 17 Jahre, so als wärst du ein Schulkind das etwas schlimmes angestellt hat und nur ein paar Kessel schrubben muss!“ riefen die Zwillinge aufgebracht. „Das trifft es eigentlich ganz gut.“ sagte ich und lachte emotionslos. „Eigentlich ist der Vergleich perfekt und gleichzeitig so lächerlich.“ Oh ja, es war passend wie die Faust aufs Auge, aber die Dimensionen waren gefühlt unendlich weit entfernt.

„Du hast noch etwas schlimmeres getan, etwas viel schlimmeres. Deshalb hast du mehr erwartet.“ e war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, trotzdem nickte ich. „Willst du uns erzählen was passiert ist?“ fragte Dorea und lächelte mich aufmunternd an. Entschieden schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Diese Geschichte habe ich erst einer Person erzählt und daran werde ich so schnell nichts ändern. Siebzehn Jahre Askaban sind mir wirklich genug, die muss man wirklich nicht mehr verlängern.“ Sie nickte verständnisvoll und rückte mitfühlend meine Hand.

„Wir haben immer noch nicht entschieden was wir mit dir machen. Ich wäre ja dafür dich mit ins Ministerium zu nehmen und dann Albus und den restlichen Orden zu kontaktieren.“ Den restlichen Orden?! Nein! Die waren doch nicht etwa… „Der Orden? Doch nicht etwa der Orden des Phönix?!“ fragte ich leicht hysterisch. Darauf folgte natürlich ein „Doch, genau der.“ „Warum fragst du?“ von den Zwillingen. „Ihr seid alle im Orden, oder?“ fragte ich Dorea vorsichtig. Natürlich nickte sie, wie konnte es bei meinem Glück auch anders sein. „Verfluchter Drachenmist! Was hab ich eigentlich getan, dass Merlin mich so hasst?“ Auf den vorwurfsvollen Blick der Zwillinge hin, wank ich nur ab. „Abgesehen davon, der Mist ging immerhin schon früher los.“

Der Auror, von dem ich den Namen immer noch nicht wusste, shit, sah fragend in die Runde. „Bringen wir sie jetzt ins Ministerium, oder gleich nach Hogwarts?“ Dorea schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht nach Hogwarts, es sind doch gerade Sommerferien. Am besten bringen wir sie in die Zentrale, in mein Büro. Dort haben wir unsere Ruhe. Jedem der reinkommt drücke ich immer einen Stapel Papierkram in die Hand. Deshalb kommt niemand mehr freiwillig rein, sondern alle schicken nur Memos, wenn sie was brauchen.“ Sie erhielt zustimmendes Nicken der Gruppe, dann wandte sie sich wieder an mich. „Hast du alles bei dir, oder müssen wir noch irgendwo hin um deine Sachen zu holen?“ Ich nickte. „Wir müssen kurz in den Wald, da steht noch mein Zelt.“ „Gut, dann sollten wir uns gleich auf den Weg machen.“ sagte sie und löste tatsächlich die Falle von mir. Dann schob sie ein schlichtes, metallisch glänzendes Armband über mein rechtes Handgelenk und streifte sich selbst ein identisch aussehendes über.

„Das sind eine Art magische Fesseln. Solange du das Armband trägst, dass übrigens nur ich entfernen kann, kannst du dich nicht mehr als drei Meter weit von mir entfernen, und deine Magie wird übrigens auch unterdrückt.“ Verwundert sah ich sie an. „Ich bekomme nicht die Hände hinter den Rücken gebunden und werde die ganze Zeit mit mindestens einem Zauberstab bedroht, damit ich keinen Unfug anstelle?“ Die Zwillinge lachten, und zwar über mich. Frechheit! „Wir haben deinen Stab und Dolch.“ „Du bist komplett unbewaffnet.“ Ich lachte trocken, Idioten. „Ich bin immer noch eine Kriminelle. Außerdem habe ich glaube ich schon bewiesen, dass ich auch ohne Zauberstab gefährlich bin.“ „Das Armband verhindert deine Verwandlung, und solltest du einen von uns angreifen wirst du direkt außer Gefecht gesetzt.“ „Du bist für uns in etwa so gefährlich wie eine schlafende Eule.“ Die Prewett-Zwillinge lachten los, was mich allerdings nur die Augen verdrehen lies. Als ob so ein dämliches Armband mich aufhalten würde. Was glaubten diese unterbelichteten Trolle denn wie ich die letzten Jahre überlebt hatte? Durch Messerchen werfen? Okay, die waren sogar noch dümmer als sie aussahen.

Kopfschüttelnd verließ ich, direkt neben Dorea und gefolgt von den restlichen Auroren, die Seitenstraße. Wir schafften es tatsächlich uns, ohne Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, in das Gedränge einzuordnen. Da der Weg zu meinem Zelt noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit dauerte und mir langweilig war, fing ich ein Gespräch mit Dorea an. „Wie heißen eigentlich die anderen Auroren? Klar die Zwillinge heißen mit Nachnamen Prewett und der grummelige mit Vornamen Alastor, aber von keinem von ihnen kenne ich den ganzen Namen, und von dem anderen gar keinen.“ Dorea lachte fröhlich. „Du bist ziemlich direkt, was?“ Schulter zuckend meinte ich. „Um den heißen Brei herum reden hat mich einmal fast umgebracht, seitdem lasse ich da und sage immer was ich denke. Ist erfahrungsgemäß besser und spart Zeit.“ Sie schüttelte zwar den Kopf und murmelte etwas was wie, „Kinder in diesem Alter sollten sich nur über ihre ZAG`s den Kopf zerbrechen, und über Nachsitzen.“ wurde aber schnell wieder fröhlich. Sie gehörte ganz offensichtlich zu den Menschen, die immer, besonders in solchen Zeiten, immer optimistisch waren. Allerdings war sie kein naives Dummchen, oder redete sich die Welt schön. Hatte ich schon oft erlebt, sogar bei erwachsenen Menschen.

„Also, das hier ist mein Mann Charlus.“ sagte sie und deutete auf den schwarzhaarigen Auror, dessen Namen ich bis eben nicht gewusst hatte. Gut, jetzt musste ich mir seinen Namen nur noch merken. Überhaupt kein Problem, bei meinem nicht existenten Gedächtnis, was Namen anging. Aber in meinen Gedanken war das auf jeden Fall weniger verwirrend. „Der grummelige“ an dieser Stelle musste sie doch tatsächlich kichern „heißt Alastor Moody. Er ist einer der besten Auroren überhaupt, allerdings halten ihn manche für paranoid oder übergeschnappt.“ „Das ist doch totaler Schwachsinn.“ unterbrach ich sie „Er ist scheinbar der einzige von euch der diesen Krieg richtig einschätzt. Wäre er nicht hättet ihr mich wahrscheinlich laufen lassen und ich wäre noch eine freie Diebin. Dass nehme ich im übrigens immer noch übel nehme.“ Dorea grinste mich an und meinte Schulter zuckend. „Wer würde denn auch ein so kleines und dürres Mädchen“ bei diesen Worten pickte sie mich allen Ernstes in die Rippen. „für eine gefährliche Kriminelle halten?“ „Lass das! Das kitzelt!“ Genervt schlug ich ihre Hand weg, konnte mir aber ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Außerdem ist Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht. Ohne Moody hätte ich euch einen Obliviate vom aller feinsten aufgehalst.“

Während ich redete fing Dorea urplötzlich wieder an zu kichern und wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören. Irritiert sah ich sie an. Irgendwie erinnerte mich ihr ständiges Gekicher und ihr unerschütterlicher Optimismus stark ein kleines Kind. „Was ist denn so witzig?“ Kichernd winkte sie die anderen Auroren zu uns. „Komm mal her Alastor.“ Dieser kam zwar zu uns herüber, schien aber nicht sonderlich begeistert davon. „Was ist den los Dorea? Warum kicherst du schon wieder wie ein kleines Mädchen?“ Dorea störte seine schlechte Laune herzlich wenig, denn sie erklärte ihm vergnügt. „Sie klingt genau wie du Alastor. Genauso misstrauisch und pessimistisch.“ Entrüstet sah ich sie an. „Ey, ich bin nicht pessimistisch! Ich hab nur gesagt, dass man im Moment immer vorsichtig sein muss, immerhin sind jetzt auch schon Teenager kriminell. Ich bin da doch das beste Beispiel für!“ Der grimmige Auror nickte bestätigend. „Da hast du recht, Kleine. Immer wachsam!“ Jetzt gackerte Dorea schon fast wie ein Huhn, und wenn man mich fragte fehlte nicht mehr viel bis sie sich auf dem Boden wälzte. Sie war echt die albernste Aurorin, Erwachsene oder überhaupt Person die mir jemals untergekommen war.

Auf dem Weg quatschten wir noch ziemlich viel, wobei Dorea aber mindestens doppelt so viel redete wie ich. Sie erzählte mir hauptsächlich von ihrem Sohn James. Er war in meinem Alter und wohl ein ziemlicher Unruhestifter. Ständig bekam sie Briefe von Hogwarts, dass er und seine Freunde schon wieder etwas angestellt hatten. Die vier nannten sich die Rumtreiber, oder so ähnlich und waren wohl die bekanntesten Tunichtgute an ihrer Schule. Vor ein paar Wochen hatten die Sommerferien begonnen und Dorea hatte momentan die ganze Rasselbande bei sich daheim, weshalb sie die ganze Zeit fürchtete, dass sie ihr das Haus abfackelten oder dergleichen. Sie erzählte mir von seinen drei besten Freunden und Lily, ein Mädchen in das er wohl schon eine ganze Weile verliebt war, dass ihn aber immer wieder abblitzen ließ. Laut Dorea machte er sich wahrscheinlich total zum Troll und ärgerte zusätzlich immer ihren besten Freund. Dieser war wohl ein Slytherin, ziemlich begabt was Zaubertränke anbelangte und bis aufs Blut mit den Rumtreibern, allen voran natürlich James, verfeindet.

Sie erzählte mir was er schon alles angestellt hatte, jeden einzelnen Streich, und allerhand anderer peinlicher Geschichten. Von seiner Quidditschversessenheit und, dass er Jäger in der Hausmannschaft von Gryffindor war. Falls ich ihn jemals treffen sollte, konnte ich ihn wahrscheinlich nicht sonderlich ernst nehmen, was auch daran lag, dass Dorea mir anbot, in ihrem Büro Fotos zu zeigen. Natürlich sagte ich ja. Erpressungsmaterial war immer gut, außerdem wollte ich vor Askaban noch einmal richtig gelacht haben.

Als wir die Lichtung erreicht hatten, blieb vor einem Geröllberg stehen und hob die oberen Steine an. Verdammt wo war es denn? Ich war mir ganz sicher, dass ich es hier irgendwo hin getan hatte… Ahh, da war es ja. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zog ich das kleine Messer hervor. Fast zeitgleich wurden fünf Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet.

Eve schienen die Fesseln oder, dass sie von mehreren Auroren bewacht wurde, gar nicht zu stören, im Gegenteil. Die junge Hexe unterhielt sich fröhlich mit Dorea und lachte über die Geschichten die die Aurorin über ihren Sohn James erzählte. Für ein Mädchen, dass in näherer Zukunft, länger als ihre bisherige Lebenszeit, nach Askaban musste, war sie ziemlich fröhlich. Niemand würde die 15-jährige für gefährlich halten, doch Fabian Prewett wusste es besser. Immerhin musste er es erst vor kurzer Zeit am eigenen Leib erfahren, als sie ihm ein Messer in die Schulter geworfen hatte.

Für ihre zierliche Gestalt hatte sie eine erstaunliche Kraft, aber irgendwie musste sie die letzten Jahre ja überlebt haben. Bei diesem Gedanken musste er schlucken. Einige der besten Auroren verloren ihr Leben tagtäglich in diesem Krieg, aber Eve hatte es irgendwie geschafft über 2 ½ Jahre lang nicht drauf zugehen. Die zahllosen Narben die sie trug zeugten davon, dass es das ein oder andere Mal ziemlich knapp war. Jedes sichtbare Stück Haut war mit mindestens einer Narbe verziert, wobei ihr Gesicht noch am wenigsten abbekommen hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihren Händen, die mit etlichen kleinen und größeren Narben bedeckt waren. Es waren nicht so viele wie bei Alastor, aber deutlich mehr als die meisten in ihrem Alter hatten.  
Die Kleine hatte mehr vom Krieg abbekommen als gesund sein konnte, allerdings kannte sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht wirklich anders. Er fragte sich was nach dem Tod ihrer Großmutter geschehen war damit das aus ihr wurde, was sie jetzt war. Eine glückliche Kindheit konnte es allerdings nicht sein.

Als sie plötzlich stehen blieb, wäre er fast in Charlus hineingelaufen, was Gideon natürlich urkomisch fand. Während er sich auf der Lichtung umsah, bemerkte er, dass Eve sich vor einen Geröllhaufen gesetzt hatte und etwas darin zu suchen schien. Nach einer kleinen Weile breitete sich ein zufriedener Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie zog ein kleines Messer zwischen den Steinen hervor. Sofort richteten sich fünf Zauberstäbe auf sie, allerdings interessierte sie das nur wenig, denn ihre einzige Reaktion war ein Augenverdrehen.

Anstatt einen von ihnen anzugreifen schnitt sie sich mit sie sich in die linke Handfläche und drückte die Wunde auf die flache Seite eines besonders großen Felsens. Als die Luft in der Mitte der Lichtung zu flimmern begann, wühlte Eve in ihrer Tasche und zog ein kleines Fläschchen hervor. Sie gab einige Tropfen des Inhalts auf ihre Handfläche, worauf sich die Wunde verschloss und nur eine feine, rote Linie zurück ließ. Diptam, ziemlich sicher.

Das Flimmern wurde schwächer und Eve zeigte grinsend auf das kleine Zelt, dass nun sichtbar, inmitten der Lichtung stand. „Home, sweet Home.“ Dorea musste bei dieser Aussage lachen, aber es war schon lächerlich wie das Zelt mit seiner hellblau leuchtenden Farbe, aus der Umgebung heraus stach. Kein Wunder also, dass Eve einen so starken Desillosionierungszauber verwendet hatte, ansonsten hätte man das Zelt quer durch den Wald erkennen können.

Fabian tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit seinem Bruder, ehe die beiden näher heran traten, um das knallige Zelt besser ansehen zu können. Plötzlich rief Eve. „Vollpfosten, Köpfe runter! Schnell!“ Erschrocken zogen die beiden ihre Köpfe ein. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn keine zwei Sekunden später fegte ein riesiger Ast über sie hinweg. „Was, bei Merlins Bart, war das?!“ „Das Ding hätte uns fast einen Kopf kurzer gemacht!“ riefen die Zwillinge empört. Eve sah die beiden überrascht an. „Upps… Das hätte ich ja fast vergessen. Ich hab ein paar Schutzzauber um das Zelt angebracht.“ Die beiden starrten sie entgeistert an. „Vergessen?!“ fragten sie synchron. Die junge Hexe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann sein?“

Gideon schnaubte und trat noch einen Schritt auf das Zelt zu. Ein Fehler. „Zurück du Idiot!“ fauchte sie ihn an und die Pfeile verfehlten ihn nur um Zentimeter, ehe sie sich in den nächsten Baum bohrten. „Wie viele von diesen Fallen hast du noch ausgelegt?“ fragte Moody das Mädchen argwöhnisch. „Ich glaube noch vier oder fünf.“ Sie zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern. „Allerdings könnten es auch mehr sein. Ich habe mir das heute morgen nicht so genau gemerkt.“ Die Zwillinge sahen sie mit offenen Mündern an. „Das ist jetzt…“ „… nicht dein Ernst?!“ Sie sah die beiden kurz gespielt nachdenklich an und legte dabei ihren Kopf schief, ehe sie mit kindlicher Überzeugung sagte. „Mhhh… Doch, das ist mein voller Ernst.“

Dorea sah den drei amüsiert dabei zu, wie sie sich kabbelten. „Wie wäre es, wenn Eve jetzt ihre Sachen packt und wir dann verschwinden? Ihr könnt euch auch im Ministerium gegenseitig ärgern.“ schlug sie den drei vor. „Das wäre ganz toll.“ meinte Eve und hüpfe in einem seltsamen Zick-Zack Muster in Richtung Zelt. Tatsächlich erreichte sie es ohne weitere Fallen auszulösen und drehte sich noch einmal zu Dorea um. „Ich bekomme meinen Zauberstab nicht zufällig um das Zelt abzubauen, oder?“ Angesprochene schüttelt nur den Kopf, sodass Eve sich wieder dem Zelt zuwandte. Konzentriert schloss sie die Augen und hob beide Arme. Vorsichtig legte sie die Handflächen auf die Zeltplane und murmelte etwas vor sich hin. Tatsächlich begann das Zelt daraufhin sich abzubauen. „War das gerade ein stabloser Zauber? Dorea, hast du nicht ihre Magie unterdrückt?“ wollte Moody wissen. „Eigentlich schon. Wir müssen im Ministerium wirklich Mal die Fesseln überprüfen lassen.“ antwortete Angesprochene Kopf schüttelnd.

Plötzlich brach Eve in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Tut mir leid, aber die Fesseln sind nicht kaputt. Das Zelt war schon vorher verzaubert und ich musste ihm nur noch sagen, dass es sich abbauen soll.“ Sie deutete auf das Zelt, dass inzwischen abgebaut und auf Taschengröße geschrumpft war. Gemütlich bückte sie sich und steckte es ein. „So, wir können gehen.“ meinte sie und lief zu Dorea hinüber, welche ihr lächelnd den Arm hinhielt. „Wir apparieren nach London.“ Eve nickte nur und griff den ihr gebotenen Arm. Mit einem leisen `Plopp´ verschwanden sie.


	3. Eve Jones

Eve Jones

Merlin, ich hatte ganz vergessen wie unbequem apparieren war. Mir wurde schon lange nicht mehr davon schlecht, ich bin früher oft mit Grandma appariert, aber leiden konnte ich es trotzdem noch lange nicht.

Dorea schien bemerkt zu haben, dass ich apparieren nicht so wirklich angenehm fand. „Alles klar bei dir?“ fragte sie, scheinbar besorgt, doch mir entging ihr belustigtes Schmunzeln nicht. „Ja ja, schon gut. Ich habe nur mal wieder bemerkt wie viel lieber ich Besen mag.“ grummelte ich. Sie lachte leise, sodass ich auch grinsen musste. Ihr Lachen war echt ansteckend.

„Ach ja, herzlich willkommen im Ministerium.“ sagte sie und machte theatralisch eine ausschweifende Bewegung mit den Armen. Skeptisch sah ich mich im großen Atrium um.

Der Boden und die Wände bestanden aus dunklen, glatten Fliesen. An beiden Seiten befanden sich, im Abstand von wenigen Metern, Kamine, durch die Hexen und Zauberer ankamen und gingen. Inmitten des geschäftigen Treibens stand ein gigantischer Springbrunnen, welchen fünf Figuren zierten, die über dem Kommen und Gehen der magischen Gesellschaft thronten.

In der Mitte standen eine Hexe und ein Zauberer. Beide wurden, selbstverständlich, wunderschön und absolut makellos dargestellt. Umringt wurden die zwei von einem Zentaur, einem Kobold und einem Hauselfen, welche bewundernd zu den beiden aufsahen.

Merlin, war das unrealistisch, abgesehen von dem Hauselfen natürlich, aber ansonsten war diese Darstellung absolut arroganter und überheblicher Doxymist. Über all dem flogen Eulen, sowie Memos hektisch hin und her, um Nachrichten zu überbringen.

Dorea zog mich weiter zu einem Fahrstuhl und drückte einen der Knöpfe, bevor sich das Gitter hinter mir und den fünf Auroren schloss. Plötzlich machte der ganze Fahrstuhl einen Ruck nach hinten und ich stolperte überrascht ein paar Schritte, ehe ich mich an der Wand abstützen und mein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden konnte.

Diese Idioten von Auroren, ich meinte natürlich die Zwillinge, fanden dass, wie konnte es auch anders sein, zum totlachen. Pff… Die Trottel konnten das doch auch nur, weil die das jeden Tag machten. Genervt richtete ich mich wieder auf und warf den beiden einen Todesblick á la Eve zu.

Der eine zuckte sogar ein bisschen zusammen. Oh, das war praktisch. So konnte ich die Idioten, zumindest vorerst, auseinanderhalten: Der, der zusammengezuckt war, war Fabian. Ihr wisst schon, der dem ich den Dolch in die Schulter geworfen habe. Also hatte Fabian wenigstens ein bisschen Angst vor mir, auch wenn er mich keine drei Sekunden später schon wieder angrinste wie der größte Vollpfosten auf diesem Planeten.

Gideon hingegen fand mich wahrscheinlich nicht gerade furchteinflößend, immerhin grinste der Trottel sich schon die ganze Zeit einen ab, und jetzt lachte er sich zusätzlich noch über seinen Bruder kaputt. „Ohh, hat klein Fabi Angst vor Evilein?“ Ein erneuter Todesblick meinerseits traf ihn, aber das kümmerte ihn herzlich wenig.

„Wie hast du unterbelichteter Troll mich gerade genannt?!“ fragte ich, mit gefährlich ruhiger und widerlich süßlicher, Stimme. Bäähh, von dieser Tonlage bekam man ja noch Karies. Das sollte ich in Zukunft wirklich lassen. „Och, mag Evilein nicht so genannt werden?“ fragte er mit dieser dämlichen Kleinkindstimme. „Nein, mag sie nicht! Sie ist nämlich 15 und nicht fünf.“ knurrte ich und versuchte dem Drang zu widerstehen, ihm einfach eine zu klatschen.

„Und das nächste Mal wenn du mich so nennst kannst du was erleben, nur dass ich nicht so zimperlich sein werde wie bei deinem Bruder! Kapiert?!“ Fabian sah mich entgeistert an. „Zimperlich?“ Dabei war seine Stimme ein ganzes Stück höher als sonst. Wahrscheinlich würde ich dass lustig finden, wenn ich nicht gerade am liebsten jemanden erwürgt hätte, vorzugsweise Gideon.

Dieser sah mich etwas verunsichert an, aber nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er wieder dieses dämliche Dauergrinsen drauf, dass ich ihm wirklich gerne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hätte. „Was hält eure Hoheit von Prinzessin?“Eure Hoheit? Prinzessin? War ich in der Zeit zurück gereist, oder was?! So hatte mich schon ne Weile keiner mehr genannt, aber immer noch besser als Kleine oder Evilein. Nachdenklich legte ich den Kopf schief.

Eigentlich fand ich Gideons Vorschlag gar nicht mal so schlimm. „Na gut, einverstanden. Aber nur solange ich kein Ballkleid tragen, knicksen, oder so nen Mist muss.“ willigte ich schließlich ein. Verschwörerisch grinsten die beiden sich an, ich sollte sie echt nicht auf solche Ideen bringen, und nickten synchron. „Natürlich nicht, Mylady.“ Na toll, das hatte ich jetzt davon.

Gerade wollte ich diesen Hohlköpfen an den Kopf werfen, dass ich definitiv nicht gesagt hatte, ich wäre mit Mylady einverstanden. Allerdings ruckte in diesem Moment der Fahrstuhl erneut und eine Frauenstimme erklang. „2. Stock; Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung.“ Erleichtert, das die Fahrstuhlfahrt endlich vorbei war, verließ ich dieses Höllengefährt und folgte Dorea den Flur hinunter, zu ihrem Büro.

Doreas Büro war ein großer, heller Raum, der aber zum Großteil mit überfüllten Regalen zugestopft war. Mitten im Zimmer stand ein großer Schreibtisch, der mindestens so voll war, wie die Regale, wahrscheinlich noch voller. Die Zwillinge und ich setzten uns vor, und Dorea hinter den Schreibtisch, während Moody und Charlus den Raum schon wieder verlassen hatten.

„Wo gehen die hin?“ fragte ich Dorea neugierig, allerdings war das Misstrauen immer noch aus meiner Stimme herauszuhören. „Sie holen Dumbledore, wir haben nämlich immer noch keine Ahnung was wir mit dir machen sollen.“ antwortete sie mir, und ich erinnerte mich wieder an das Gespräch der Auroren, bevor wir in den Wald gegangen waren.

„Nach Askaban stecken, was sollte man denn sonst mit mir machen?“ erwiderte ich trocken und versuchte meine Verunsicherung hinter einer Maske aus Sarkasmus, Misstrauen und Arroganz zu verbergen. Denn ich wollte wirklich nicht nach Askaban, auch wenn es deutlich kürzer war als befürchtet, aber trotzdem waren es immer noch 17 Jahre.

Außerdem hatte ich schon seit längerem den Verdacht, dass Dumbledore es herausgefunden hatte, oder zumindest einen Teil, denn die ganze Wahrheit konnte er unmöglich kennen. Wie er es herausgefunden hatte wollte ich gar nicht wissen, nur ob. Wenn er es nämlich wirklich wusste, war mein Leben mehr als nur gelaufen.

„Möchtest du die Bilder noch sehen?“ fragte mich Dorea freundlich. Ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, und wie ich das wollte. „Aber gerne doch.“ antwortete ich ihr. Das konnte noch lustig werden.

Lächelnd holte sie ein dickes Album aus der obersten Schublade und schlug es auf. Die nächste Zeit über zeigte Dorea mir die einzelnen Bilder und erzählte mir die jeweiligen Geschichten dazu. Manche kannte ich schon von unserem Weg zu meinem Weg, aber das waren wirklich nur wenige. Zu wirklich jedem einzelnen Foto wusste Dorea etwas witziges, eigentlich lachte ich die ganze Zeit nur.

Als wir nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit am Ende angekommen waren, forderten mich die Zwillinge zu einer Runde Zauber Schnipp-Schnapp heraus. Aus einer Partie wurden ziemlich schnell zwei, drei und immer mehr, irgendwann hörte ich auf zu zählen. Aber es war wirklich zu lustig, wenn einem von uns die Karten explodierten. Nur am Rand nahm ich war, wie Dorea lachend Fotos von unserem Herumgealber schoss, wo auch immer sie die Kamera plötzlich her hatte.

Irgendwann klopfte es an der Tür und nach einem vierstimmig gerufenem „Herein!“ betraten Charlus, Moody und ein dritter Mann, höchstwahrscheinlich Dumbledore, den Raum. Misstrauisch beobachtete ich den hochgewachsenen Mann, der mich mit seinen blauen Augen, über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille, amüsiert anfunkelte. „Hallo, mein Name ist Professor Dumbledore. Und du bist der Grund für den ganzen Trubel?“

Argwöhnisch betrachtete ich seine ausgestreckte Hand, bevor ich sie ergriff und schüttelte. „Ja, muss ich wohl. Eve Jones.“ antwortete ich ihm knapp. „Nun Eve, ich nehme einmal an, du weißt warum ich hier bin?“ Ich nickte nur, natürlich wusste ich warum immerhin hing meine gesamte Zukunft davon ab.

„Du hast zwar eine beträchtliche Anzahl an Diebstählen und auch einigen anderen Verbrechen begangen, bist allerdings auch erst 15, wenn ich richtig informiert bin.“ An dieser Stelle unterbrach er kurz und wartete mein bestätigendes Nicken ab, bevor er weiter sprach. „Deshalb wurde ich zu Rate gezogen. Normalerweise würdest du vor das Gamot gestellt und höchstwahrscheinlich für schuldig befunden werden. Dann müsstest du für Askaban, und das für eine sehr lange Zeit.“

Die Art wie er den letzten Satz sagte, vor allem den zweiten Teil, ließ mich stutzig werden und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich…

***

Eve musterte Professor Dumbledore misstrauisch und wurde plötzlich blass, sehr blass. Noch blasser als sie eigentlich ohnehin schon war. „Sie wissen es.“ stellte sie erschreckend emotionsloser Stimme fest. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren erstarrt und wirkten wie eine Maske, nur durch ihre unnatürliche Blässe verriet sie, wie schockiert sie darüber war.

„Nun, ich weiß zum größten Teil was, ungefähr wie, aber nicht warum es passiert ist. Das würde ich gern von dir wissen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ erklärte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. Doch dass schien sie erst richtig aufzuregen. „Das würden sie nicht verstehen, sie könnten es nicht!“

„Worum geht es eigentlich?“ fragte Dorea und musterte die 15-jährige besorgt. Was auch immer es war, es schien Eve sehr nahe zu gehen, sonst würde es nicht so eine Reaktion hervor rufen. Vermutlich würde sich die Aurorin bald wünschen, sie hätte nicht gefragt. Tatsächlich sollte sie mit ihrer Befürchtung, zumindest teilweise, Recht haben.

„Um den Mord an Vivienne Jones und die Todesumstände ihres vermeintlichen Angreifers. Bisher haben die Fakten nicht wirklich zusammengepasst, deshalb hoffe ich, dass Eve etwas Klarheit in die Sache bringen kann. Und du hast Recht, das Warum verstehe ich wirklich nicht.“

Der Ausdruck der jetzt auf das Gesicht des jungen Mädchens trat erschreckte Dorea mehr, als sie es sich vorstellen konnte. Sie hatte ihn schon öfter gesehen, als ihr lieb war, vor allem bei Insassen von Askaban. Es war als wäre sie nicht mehr wirklich bei Sinnen, sondern weit weg und realisierte nicht einmal was gerade geschah. Ihr Gesicht war vor Wut und Schmerz (psychisch) zu einer Grimasse verzogen und in ihren Augen spiegelte sich der Wahnsinn.

„Sie verstehen das Warum nicht?!“ fragte sie hysterisch „Warum ein 13-jähriges Mädchen ihre Großmutter ermorden sollte?! Die Person die ihr am meisten bedeutet hat?“ Nach diesen Worten entrann ihr ein Schnauben, während ihr Gesichtsausdruck immer weiter entrückte. „Damit sind sie nicht alleine, dass können sie mir glauben!“

Auf ihre Worte folgte ein irres, kaltes Lachen, welches Dorea durch Mark und Bein ging. Erschrocken betrachtete sie die junge Hexe, unfähig ihre Worte zu realisieren. Albus hatte sich deutlich schneller wieder gefangen als sie selbst. „Genau deshalb bin ich hier. Könntest du uns bitte erzählen was damals passiert ist?“

Der verrückte Ausdruck in den Augen des Mädchens verschwand langsam und wurde von einem traurigen abgelöst. Dorea legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und strich ihr mit dem anderen über den Rücken, während sie ihr beruhigend zusprach.

Etwa 10 Minuten starrte Eve schweigend, auf ihre Hände und fuhr mit ihrem linken Zeigefinger etwas auf den Fingern ihrer rechten Hand nach. Nur bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte man die blassen blauen Zeichen, wahrscheinlich Runen, erkennen, da sie von den unzähligen Narben überdeckt wurden. Als sie das letzte nachgezogen hatte schaute sie wieder auf und holte tief Luft.

„Grandma und ich sind früher oft umgezogen, wir blieben nie länger als ein paar Monate an ein und dem selben Ort. Als ich sie einmal danach gefragt habe, hat sie gemeint, dass sie versucht mich vor dem Schicksal meiner Eltern zu beschützen. Irgendwann, vielleicht eine halbe Woche, Woche vor ihrem Tod, hat sie mir gesagt, wir würden verfolgt. Wir wollten uns mithilfe des Fidelius verstecken.“ An dieser Stelle unterbrach sie, weil wieder ein emotionsloses Lachen ihrer Kehle entwich. „Ja, wollten ist das richtige Wort.“

Die Zwillinge sahen sie irritiert an. „Wieso wollten?“ „Hat der Zauber nicht funktioniert?“ Eve schüttelte den Kopf und fixierte mit entrücktem Blick einen Punkt hinter den beiden. Als sie wieder begann irre zu kichern, nahm Dorea sie in die Arme und wiegte sie hin und her, während sie leise ein Schlaflied summte. Bei James hatte es immer geholfen, als er noch ein kleines Kind war. Die Aurorin hoffte nur, dass es bei Eve auch funktionierte.

Nach diesmal kürzerer Zeit beruhigte sie sich wieder und erzählte weiter, als hätte es ihren Aussetzer nie gegeben, was Dorea einen besorgten Blick mit Albus tauschen ließ. Das Mädchen war jetzt schon psychisch total instabil, Askaban würde sie niemals überstehen.

„Grandma hatte mich am Abend früher ins Bett geschickt, weil wir am nächsten Morgen den Zauber über das Haus legen wollten. Mitten in der Nacht bin ich von Schreien aufgewacht, die aus dem unteren Stockwerk kamen. Neugierig und naiv, wie ich damals war, und zugegebener Maßen auch ängstlich bin ich runter gegangen, um nachzuschauen was los war. Hätte ich Mal lieber lassen sollen. Aber hinterher ist man immer schlauer.

Grandma duellierte sich im Salon mit einem, mir fremden, Mann; einem Todesser. Natürlich haben die beiden mich entdeckt. Gut für den Todesser; das Todesurteil für Grandma. Er hat ihren Schock ausgenutzt um sie zu entwaffnen und mich zu lähmen, was nebenbei bemerkt nicht Mal nötig war. (AN: Es ist der Petrificus Totalus gemeint, nur damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt)

Die halbe Nacht hat dieser Mistkerl sie gefoltert, bevor er sie `erlöst´ hat. Dabei hat er es nicht mal selbst getan, sondern mich unter den Imperius gestellt, um den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Ich glaube ich habe danach nicht einmal geschrien, als er den Crutiatus auch auf mich angewandt hat.“

Die Abscheu stand Eve deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber die Emotionslosigkeit in ihrer Stimme erschreckte Dorea. So etwas hinterließ Narben, tiefe Narben. Ehrlich gesagt wunderte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr über die Ausbrüche des Mädchens, sondern eher darüber, wie sie es schaffte nicht komplett den Verstand zu verlieren, die meisten anderen wären daran zerbrochen.

„Irgendwann ist es ihm wohl zu langweilig geworden, und er wollte mir endgültig den Gar ausmachen. Da hat mein Gehirn plötzlich wieder reagiert, wie oder warum weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht eine Kurzschlussreaktion? Jedenfalls hab ich irgendwie die Wand weggesprengt und das Dach zum einstürzen gebracht. Einer der herunterfallenden Trümmer hat ihm den Schädel zertrümmert. Weiß Merlin, wie ich da lebend raus gekommen bin.“ schloss sie ihren Bericht.

Zum Ende hin war Eve´s Stimme immer leiser geworden und sie war inzwischen so blass wie ein Geist. Erst als Dorea ihre Hände nahm und aufmunternd drückte, bemerkte sie, dass das Mädchen am ganzen Körper zitterte. Die Aurorin schnipste mit ihrem Zauberstab und ließ ein Glas Wasser herbei schweben, welches sie Eve vorsichtig in die Hand drückte. Diese trank es in wenigen Zügen aus und stellte das Glas auf den Schreibtisch. „Geht es wieder?“ fragte die rothaarige Hexe mitfühlend. „Ja, alles in Ordnung.“ antwortete die jüngere leise.

Dumbledore wandte sich nachdenklich an die fünf Auroren, wobei Dorea sich immer noch um Eve kümmerte. „Ich denke wir sind uns alle darüber einig, dass Eve weder für den Tod ihrer Großmutter, noch für den des unbekannten Todessers verantwortlich gemacht werden kann.“ Er erhielt zustimmendes Nicken von allen Anwesenden und die Zwillinge meinten. „Natürlich nicht!“ „Eve kann doch gar nichts dafür!“

Der Schulleiter nickte bestätigend, meinte dann aber. „Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher ob das Gamot, dass auch so sehen wird. Es sind schwierige Zeiten und das Ministerium urteilt oft voreilig und härter als gewöhnlich, um zu verbergen, wie wenig sie die Situation im Griff haben. Vielleicht wird sie in diesen Punkten nicht für schuldig befunden, aber mit Sicherheit was die Diebstähle angeht, außerdem ist sie eine nicht registrierte Animaga. Zusammengerechnet sind dass zwischen 17 Jahren und lebenslänglich Askaban, je nachdem wie das Urteil des Gamots ausfällt.“

Entsetzt sah Dorea den Schulleiter an. „Aber Albus, das geht doch nicht! In ihrem Zustand hält Eve das unmöglich aus, ich muss keinen Heilerin sein um dass zu wissen!“ Langsam nickte er. „Du hast Recht Dorea. Gesundheitlich wäre es eine Zumutung und fast unmöglich, dass sie die Zeit lebendig übersteht.“

Nachdenklich betrachtete er das Mädchen, welches ihn nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen hatte. Überrascht schien sie nicht zu sein, doch da war ein Ausdruck der ihn leicht stutzig machte. „Sag mal Eve, was würdest du tun wenn wir dich jetzt einfach laufen ließen?“

***

Nachdenklich legte ich den Kopf schief und überlegte ob, und wenn wie viel, ich erzählen sollte. Andererseits hatte ich nichts mehr zu verlieren, nach Askaban musste ich so oder so, also war es eigentlich egal. „Na ja, ich würde, sobald ich dieses Ding los wäre,“ bei diesen Worten hielt ich mein rechtes Handgelenk hoch, so dass die Fessel, Armband, what ever, gut sichtbar war. „würde ich den Skarabäus für den bestmöglichen Preis verkaufen, der bringt bestimmt ne Menge ein. Dann würde ich mir vermutlich ein besseres Versteck suchen und meine nächsten Aufträge planen, vielleicht auch erst Mal ein paar Heiltränke brauen. Die sind fast leer, und mein Diptam ist auch schon beinahe aufgebraucht…“ überlegte ich laut.

„Na ja, ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls hätte ich in den nächsten 1 ½ Jahren mehr als genug zu tun.“ An dieser Stelle unterbrachen mich die Zwillinge. „Wieso 1 ½ Jahre?“ „Was ist denn danach?“ Merlin, konnten die nicht einmal die Klappen halten? Nein? Schade. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, bevor ich diesen unterbelichteten Trollen antwortete. „Wenn ihr dämlichen Doxys mich einmal ausreden lassen würdet, könnte ich auch weiter erzählen. Danke! Also wo war ich?

Ah, genau. Also es sind nicht genau 1 ½ Jahre, sondern einfach nur die Zeit bis zu meinem 17. Geburtstag. Danach würde ich mich im Ministerium registrieren, natürlich ohne die letzten Jahre zu erwähnen, und versuchen ein halbwegs normales Leben zu leben: Ich würde meinen Schulabschluss nachholen, dringend einen Geistheiler aufsuchen, mir ein eigenes Haus oder Wohnung kaufen und eine Ausbildung machen, ich schwanke noch zwischen Fluchbrecherin bei Gringotts und Aurorin.“

Die Zwilling grinsten sich an und riefen synchron „Aurorin!“ Bei diesem Kommentar musste ich lachen. Die schienen mich ja anscheinend wirklich zu mögen, sollte mir nur recht sein. „Das Zeug hättest du auf jeden Fall zu beidem.“ grummelte Moody. Ich nahm dass jetzt einfach Mal als Kompliment.

Dumbledore lächelte mich freundlich an, er tat ja eigentlich nicht wirklich etwas anderes, als er meinte „Da du ja offensichtlich von selbst aufgehört hättest, wäre ich bereit dir eine zweite Chance zu geben.“ Überrascht sah ich ihn an. „Ich komme nicht nach Askaban?“ Der Professor nickte und ein glückliches Grinsen stahl sich auf mein Gesicht, welches allerdings schon wenige Augenblicke später von einem misstrauischen Blick abgelöst wurde.

„Warum würden sie das tun? Dazu dürfte ich nicht einmal vor Gericht kommen, das Gamot würde mich nämlich auf jeden Fall schuldig sprechen. Außerdem könnten sie nicht garantieren, dass ich nicht doch etwas anstelle, ohne mich durchgehend beobachten zu lassen, was allerdings viel mehr Personen in Anspruch nehmen würde, als der Orden entbehren kann. Von meiner psychischen Instabilität muss ich gar nicht anfangen oder? Also, wo ist der Haken?“

Warum auch immer, schien er ziemlich amüsiert über meine Stimmungsschwankung und das Misstrauen, dass ich ihm entgegenbrachte, zu sein. Komischer Kauz, der nebenbei der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit und die einzige Hoffnung im Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort war. Okay, irgendwie klang das gerade dann doch pessimistischer als beabsichtigt. Aber ganz ehrlich, irgendetwas an der Sache musste doch faul, oder zumindest ein Nachteil für mich, sein. Es war Krieg, da gab es nichts geschenkt, schon gar nicht eine Freikarte aus Askaban raus.

„Der Haken, wie du es genannt hast, ist, dass es die ein oder andere Bedingung gibt. Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass wir dich nicht einfach laufe lassen können.“ Argwöhnisch musterte ich ihn. „Und was wären das für Bedingungen?“ Mir gefiel die ganze Sache nicht. Normalerweise ging es immer weniger gut für mich aus, wenn ich mal wieder in so einer Situation war. Irgendwie passierte mir so was öfter, als mir lieb war.

„Nun ja, zuallererst kommst du natürlich nicht vor das Gamot, wie du schon gesagt hast würdest du schuldig erklärt werden und nach Askaban kommen.“ Das erklärte sich ja von selbst, zumindest für mich. „Damit kann ich leben.“ meinte ich, nur halb ernst. „Was weiter?“ Immerhin fehlten noch etwa alles, den Haken inbegriffen. „Deine Registrierung wird vorgezogen und du wirst ab September nach Hogwarts gehen, ich denke das fünfte Jahr würde passen.“ Entgeistert sah ich ihn an. „Ich soll in eine Schule?! Mit anderen Schülern zusammen, die in meinem Alter sind, mir einen Schlafsaal mit ihnen teilen und mich an Regeln halten?!“ Das konnte der alte Mann doch nicht ernst meinen, war der denn völlig verrückt?!

Der Schulleiter fand meinen kleinen Ausbruch anscheinend urkomisch, denn er erklärte mir vergnügt und in aller Seelen Ruhe. „Ja, ganz genau. Du würdest mit echten Schülern, aus Fleisch und Blut zusammen Unterricht haben, könntest ganz in Ruhe deinen Abschluss machen und du wärst fast das ganze Jahr überwacht.“ Okay, sooo schlimm klang es jetzt auch wieder nicht, aber trotzdem eine Schule? Ich war absolut ungeeignet was soziale Kontakte anging, sowohl hyperaktiv als auch paranoid und absolut Menschen scheu. Klartext also das komplette Gegenteil von Schultauglich.

„Ist ja alles schön und gut, aber was ist mit den Ferien? Und was soll ich erzählen warum ich erst jetzt nach Hogwarts komme? Davon Mal abgesehen, dass so ziemlich jeder den Namen meiner Familie kennt. Die letzten 2 ½ Jahre brauche ich wohl nicht zu erwähnen, oder?“ fragte ich, leicht genervt. Der Tag wurde immer besser. Hust hust…

„Das sollte kein Problem darstellen.“ antwortete Dumbledore, der immer noch die Ruhe selbst war. Merlin, warum hatte der so eine gute Laune, am Krieg konnte es ja nicht gerade liegen. „Du wurdest bisher zuhause unterrichtet, aber deine Großmutter ist verstorben und dein neuer Vormund hält Hogwarts für den sichersten Ort. In den Ferien wirst du bei einem Ordensmitglied wohnen, welches auch die Rolle deines Vormunds übernehmen wird.“ Ich würde also die ganze Zeit gebabysittet werden? Na ganz toll. Womit hatte ich das schon wieder verdient? Ach seid doch leise, euch hat keiner gefragt. Wie ich hab gefragt und wer fragt bekommt ne Antwort? Ich geb euch gleich ne Antwort!

„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee mehr als nötig Leute in diese Sache einzuweihen, auch nicht den restlichen Orden.“ mischte sich plötzlich Charlus ein. „Das würde nur unnötig von unseren eigentlichen Problemen ablenken. Außerdem ist dass hier eine ziemlich heikle Angelegenheit.“ Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Da könntest du recht haben.“ Dorea schlug, selbst sehr von dieser Idee überzeugt, vor. „Eve könnte doch zu uns kommen. Das Haus ist schließlich groß genug und James können wir sagen dass sie eine entfernte Cousine ist, was ja sogar stimmt -meine Mutter war die Großcousine von Eves Großmutter. Es kann bestimmt nicht schaden wenn sie schon jemanden in Hogwarts kennt, noch dazu in ihrem Alter.“

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Das halte ich für keine gute Idee.“ Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. „Und warum nicht?!“ Dorea war mir ehrlich gesagt von allen Anwesenden so ziemlich am liebsten. Und sie hatte Recht, es konnte wirklich nicht schaden noch jemanden in Hogwarts zu kennen, vor allem da James ja sogar noch in meinem Jahrgang war und Regeln, laut den Erzählungen seiner Mutter, in etwa so wenig leiden konnte wie ich. Okay, zugegeben, der Umgang mit Menschen war noch nie meine Stärke, aber probieren geht bekanntlich über studieren. Und ja, ich kannte ein paar Muggelsprichwörter, irgendetwas musste in den letzten Jahren ja hängengeblieben sein.

„Eve, du bist allem Anschein nach nicht gerade der Kontaktfreudigste Mensch und Dorea hat auf dem letzten Ordenstreffen erzählt, dass sie momentan alle vier Rumtreiber daheim hat. Ich befürchte, dass könnte dich etwas überfordern. Vor allem da wir noch nicht wissen wie labil du psychisch bist. Aus diesem Grund wäre es wahrscheinlich auch nicht die beste Idee wenn du zu Fabian und Gideon gehen würdest.“

Ich schnaubte. „Dass hätte ich auch nicht ausgehalten, wenn meine Psyche komplett in Ordnung wäre.“ Empört schauten die Zwillinge mich an. „Was soll dass…“ „...denn bitte heißen?!“ Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass kurz ein Grinsen über mein Gesicht huschte. „Dass soll heißen, dass ihr zwei so ziemlich die anstrengendsten, nervigsten und kindischsten Personen seid, mit denen ich jemals zu tun hatte. Und ganz nebenbei habt ihr mich total unterschätzt, tut ihr wahrscheinlich immer noch.“

Meine letzte Aussage bewirkte, dass Charlus plötzlich seehhr nachdenklich guckte. „Dass könnte tatsächlich ein Problem sein, Albus. Weder die Zwillinge, noch Dorea oder ich haben Eve für gefährlich oder kriminell gehalten. Alastor war der einzige von uns fünf, der sie von Anfang an durchschaut hat. Falls sie wirklich etwas anstellen sollte, wäre er er einzige, der es schon vorher bemerken würde.“ Ja, dass stimmte. Traurig, aber leider war. Warte, was?! Ich sollte die Ferien, also noch zwei Monate, bei Moody verbringen? Und ich hatte gedacht der Tag wäre schon gelaufen.

Plötzlich fing Dorea wieder an, wie ein kleines Kind zu kichern. Und da sag einmal einer ICH wäre komisch. „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?“ wollte ich von ihr wissen. „Ja, genau!“ „Wir wollen auch lachen!“ mischten sich die Zwillinge, wer auch sonst, ein. Dorea brauchte ein oder zwei Anläufe, bis sie das mit dem sprechen hinbekam. „Na, wenn Eve bei Alastor wäre, wäre es echt am unauffälligsten. Man kann ja einfach sagen, dass die Paranoia in der Familie liegt.“

Okay, vielleicht war Dorea doch kindischer als die Zwillinge. „Hey, ich bin nicht paranoid! Das ist gesunde Vorsicht, vor allem wenn man bedenkt wie oft ich in den letzten Jahren fast draufgegangen bin.“ Na gut, jetzt klang ich vielleicht auch ein klitzekleines Bisschen kindisch, aber nur vielleicht! Okay… Ich gebs ja zu. Ich war total kindisch. Jetzt zufrieden? Ja? Danke! Also wo war ich? Ah, genau…

Moody, oder Alastor?, na ja jedenfalls fand er die Idee wohl auch nicht so toll. „Und was soll ich den ganzen Tag mit ihr machen? Die Todesser fangen sich ja nicht von selbst.“ Jaaa, da war was dran. Aber vermutlich würde ich eh erst mal zum Geistheiler müssen und da würde ich auch nicht mehr so schnell wegkommen, bei meiner Schrott Psyche. „Na ja, ich könnte ein bisschen Gesellschaft gebrauchen. Papierkram ist jetzt nicht so wirklich spannend und Eve kann sich bei der Gelegenheit gleich Mal überlegen, ob sie wirklich Aurorin werden will.“ bot Dorea mir an. „Oh ja, gerne.“ Dass würde bestimmt ein lustiger Sommer werden, und die Zwillinge sah ich so vielleicht auch ab und an Mal, auch wenn ich noch nicht wusste ob mich das freuen sollte nicht.

„Sehr gut. Dann werden wir gleich mal die Papiere aufsetzen. Dorea, könntest du dich bitte um das Foto kümmern?“ meinte Dumbledore schmunzelt. „Aber gerne doch.“ Antwortete Dorea und hielt im nächsten Moment wieder ihre Kamera in der Hand, keine Ahnung wo sie die jetzt schon wieder her hatte. Sie zog mich von meinem Stuhl hoch und schleifte mich schon fast zu der einzigen Stelle im Raum, wo man die Wand sah. (Sie war weiß, ein langweiliges weiß) Dort drückte mich wieder auf einen Stuhl und ging einige Schritte zurück. „Soo, und jetzt bitte recht freundlich.“ sagte sie zu mir. Irgendwie klang die Art wie sie es sagte total bescheuert.

„Ey, dass war ernst gemeint. Guck nicht so grimmig. Versuch mal zu lächeln.“ erklärte sie mir, gespielt empört. Ich versuchte es ein paar Mal, aber Dorea war nie zufrieden mit den Aufnahmen. „Fabian, Gideon kommt Mal rüber. Wir brauchen hier Mal Hilfe.“ winkte sie die beiden nach einer Weile rüber. Sie erklärte ihnen das Problem und die zwei Trottel versuchten mich zum lächeln zu bringen, was aber nicht so wirklich funktionierte. Entweder schaute ich grimmig drein, Dorea hat dass so gesagt, oder ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit und etwa 1000 Bildern, war Dorea endlich zufrieden und wir gingen zurück zu Dumbledore, Moody und Charlus.

„Na, auch schon fertig?“ wollte letzterer belustigt wissen. „Ja, Eve hat es endlich geschafft nicht so zu gucken, als hätte sie in eine Zitrone gebissen.“ erwiderte Dorea breit grinsend. „Na danke auch.“ Wie freundlich wieder alle waren. Jetzt Mal ehrlich,was hatte ich denn schon wieder getan? Und nein, euch hat keiner gefragt! Wie kommt ihr eigentlich immer darauf, ich hätte mit euch geredet? Dass würde mich wirklich Mal interessieren, zumindest mehr als eure immer gleichen Kommentare. Und ja, ihr dürft das sehr gerne persönlich nehmen.

Genervt, über Dorea und so ziemlich jeden anderen Menschen in diesem Raum, griff ich nach einer Feder, die auf dem Tisch lag, und fragte. „Was muss ich machen?“ Charlus schob mir einen Bogen Pergament hin, der schon zum größten Teil beschrieben war, und meinte. „Wir haben schon das meiste eingetragen, du musst nur die restlichen Felder ausfüllen. Also dein voller Name, Geburtsdatum, Geburtsort und dann musst du noch hier unten unterschreiben.“ bei dem letzten Teil des Satzes tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf eine Linie, ganz unten auf dem Pergament.

Überrascht las ich mir das Geschriebene durch, aber er hatte recht, nur diese Felder waren noch frei. Eine Zeile ließ mich stutzig werden. „Was zur Hölle soll DASS?!“ wollte ich wissen und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Grund meiner Verwirrung.  
Vater: Alastor Moody  
Es war Dumbledore selbst der mir antwortete. „Wir dachten es wäre einfacher für dich, weil du so weniger erklären musst. Du wurdest bisher zuhause unterrichtet, aber Alastor hat dank der Todesser keine Zeit mehr dafür und deshalb gehst du jetzt nach Hogwarts. Das wird einen Großteil der Fragen verhindern, die dir sonst gestellt würden.“

Okay, dass machte irgendwo Sinn, sogar für mich. Aber komisch war es irgendwie schon, auch wenn es so wahrscheinlich besser war. Na ja, ich würde jedenfalls nicht so schnell in Erklärungsnot kommen wie sonst. Halbwegs von der Richtigkeit dieser Maßnahme überzeugt las ich weiter und stutzte zwei Zeilen später schon wieder, na ganz toll.  
Patin: Dorea Potter, geb. Black  
Fragend sah ich auf. „Und was ist hiermit?“ Dieses Mal war es Dorea die mir antwortete. „Ich dachte es würde dich freuen noch eine weibliche Bezugsperson zu haben, außerdem werden wir diese Ferien ziemlich viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Glaub mir, es gibt ne Menge Papierkram und ich bin die einzige die sich drum kümmert, die anderen sind alle in Außeneinsätzen.“

Ja, dass freute mich tatsächlich. Kurz huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns über mein Gesicht, aber wie gesagt nur kurz. Langsam tunkte ich die Feder in die Tinte, doch bevor ich die erste Zeile ausfüllen konnte unterbrach mich Dumbledore. „Gibt es jemanden, der deine ganze Geschichte kennt, jemand der noch lebt?“ fragte er und durchbohrte mich mit seinen stechend blauen Augen.  
Ich nickte langsam, ja es gab tatsächlich eine Person, eine einzige andere Person. „Ja, aber er wird nichts sagen. Ich habe mindestens genauso viel gegen ihn in der Hand, wie er. Aber auch sonst würde er es nicht tun.“ Der Schulleiter sah mich ernst an. „Bist du dir absolut sicher.“ Ich blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und hielt seinem Blick stand, als ich ich mit fester Stimme sagte. „Ich würde ihm selbst dann noch mein Leben anvertrauen, wenn er mich mit dem Crutiatus foltern würde.“ So abwegig war dass leider nicht einmal, auch wenn er es nie freiwillig tun würde.

Mit einem leicht flauen Gefühl im Magen setzte ich die Feder auf das Pergament auf.

Geburtsdatum: 13. 04. 1960  
Geburtsort: das Jones Anwesen, Süd-Wales  
Beim Namen stockte ich kurz. Wenn ich dass jetzt tat gab es kein zurück mehr, aber wollte ich zurück? Nein, eigentlich nicht wirklich. Allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher welchen Namen, also Vornamen, ich auf das Dokument schreiben sollte. Eve war nicht der Name mit dem ich geboren wurde, allerdings war dass auch nicht das gleiche Leben, wie das, in das ich ursprünglich eingeboren wurde. Alles war anders, also war ein neuer Name mehr als nur angemessen.

Ich holte kurz Luft, bevor ich die Feder erneut in die Tinte tunkte und mit schwungvollen Buchstaben meinen `neuen´ Namen auf die Linie setzte; Eve Jones.


	4. Ferien, schöne Ferien

Ferien, schöne Ferien

Nach meiner offiziellen Registrierung, und nachdem Dorea die Fessel entfernt hatte, machten Moody und ich uns auf den Weg zu den Fahrstühlen, sehr zu meinem Leidwesen. Jetzt Mal ehrlich, warum gab es diese Höllengefährte überhaupt? Wisst ihr dass, ich war nämlich total überfragt. Im Atrium angekommen gingen wir zur Apparier-Zone. Ein Umstand über den ich Vergleichsweise froh war. Gut ich war nicht gerade ein Fan vom apparieren, aber wenn ich apparieren schon nicht leiden konnte, dann hasste ich flohen.

Mir war es absolut unbegreiflich wie man das Flohnetzwerk irgendeiner anderen Fortbewegungsweise vorziehen konnte. Das Gefühl beim Seit-an-Seit-apparieren war ja schon unangenehm, aber das beim flohen war einfach nur widerlich. Und dann noch die verschmutzte Kleidung wegen dem ganzen Ruß. Eigentlich musste man nach jeder Benutzung des Flohnetzwerkes duschen und die getragene Kleidung waschen, oder zumindest einen Reinigungszauber wirken.

Zum Glück hatte ich diese Art zu reisen seit dem Tod von Grandma so gut es ging vermieden. Dass lag zwar teilweise an meiner Verabscheuung dem flohen gegenüber, aber auch daran, dass das Ministerium diese Fortbewegungsweise überwachte. Ein oder vielleicht zwei Mal war in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich so gereist, aber wirklich nicht öfter.

In der Apparier-Zone angekommen, streckte Moody, oder Alastor (?), keine Ahnung wie ich ihn in Gedanken oder erst wirklich nennen sollte, mir seinen Arm hin. Das Seit-an-Seit-apparieren war unangenehm, ich bildete mir sogar ein, dass es beim zweiten Mal sogar noch unangenehmer war als mit Dorea. Je öfter ich hintereinander apparierte, umso schlimmer fühlte es sich auch an. „In Zukunft reise ich nur noch per Besen oder Portschlüssel.“ grummelte ich.

Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend, das sicher vom apparieren stammte, folgte ich dem schmalen Kiesweg durch den kleinen Wald. Hinter den letzten Bäumen endete der Weg scheinbar im Nichts, doch ich spürte die Magie, die in der Luft lag und höchstwahrscheinlich von starken Schutzzaubern herrührte. Aber es wahr wirklich schwer zu glauben dass sich hier ein Haus oder dergleichen befand, denn der Weg endete nicht auf einer leeren Wiese oder ähnlichem, sondern wurde abrupt von einer steilen Klippe unterbrochen.

Wüsste ich es nicht besser, würde ich denken, dass die Zauber schlicht als Geländer fungierten und verhinderten dass man hinunterfiel. Moody, Alastor oder wie auch immer, hob seinen Zauberstab und vollführte einige komplizierte Bewegungen damit, während er undeutlich etwas vor sich hin murmelte.

Als Resultat begann die Luft zu flimmern und ein Haus, mit weißer Fassade und einem großräumig abgezäunten Garten, wurde sichtbar. Obwohl ich mich mit derlei Magie vergleichsweise gut auskannte und sie auch selbst häufig anwendete, musste ich zugeben, dass ich beeindruckt war. Ich selbst konnte ohne Probleme mein Zelt verschwinden lassen, aber ein Haus mitsamt Grundstück und dazu noch den Boden darunter, dass war höhere Magie. Ich bezweifelte nicht einen Moment, dass man bei aktiven Schutzzaubern tatsächlich die magisch erzeugte Klippe runterfallen würde.

Versucht mir nicht ansehen zu lassen wie erstaunt ich war, folgte ich Alastor, ich hatte mich jetzt einfach mal dazu entschieden ihn gedanklich so zu nennen, durch das Gartentor zu dem Einfamilienhaus, dass definitiv zu groß für eine Person war. Der Garten war sehr weitläufig, wenn auch etwas verwildert. Wenn man sich darum kümmern würde… Also Potential hatte er definitiv und ich hatte zwei Monate keine Beschäftigung, abgesehen von Dorea, aber ich würde doch nicht die gesamten Ferien in ihrem Büro rumsitzen, irgendwann würde sie wieder einen Auftrag bekommen und ich war dann zu Tode gelangweilt.

Das Haus war ebenfalls sehr hübsch, aber eher für eine Familie mit ein paar Kindern geeignet, vor allem auch wegen dem riesigen Garten. Die weiße Farbe wirkte erstaunlich sauber, ich tippte entweder auf selbstreinigende Farbe oder einen Schmutz abweisenden Zauber. Die Tür wurde von einem goldenen Türklopfer geziert, der aber auch schon mal besser ausgesehen hatte. Eine Klingel gab es nicht, logisch bei einem magischem Haushalt, vor allem wenn das Haus über dem Abgrund einer Steilklippe stand.

Kaum waren wir die wenigen Stufen zur Tür hinaufgestiegen, schwang eben jene auf und im inneren entzündeten sich einige magische Lampen und auch die ein oder andere Kerze. Neugierig und etwas misstrauisch trat ich ein und sah mich um. Ich stand in einem breiten Flur und auf meiner rechten Seite befand sich eine Garderobe. Etwas weiter vorne gingen zwei Türen nach rechts und eine nach links ab. Am Ende des Flures, befanden sich zwei Treppen, die breitere von beiden war eine Wendeltreppe und führte ins Obergeschoss, während die schmalere direkt unter der ersten verlief und an einer Tür endete, die wohl in den Keller führte.

„Dein Zimmer ist die Treppe hoch die zweite rechts, das Bad ist direkt gegenüber.“ grummelte Alastor. Ich nickte nur und er verschwand in dem Zimmer auf der linken Seite, anscheinend sein Arbeitszimmer, dem kurzen Blick nach dem ich von dem Raum erhaschen konnte. Jacke und Schuhe räumte ich die Garderobe und machte mich dann auf in mein neues Zimmer.

Die Treppe knarzte etwas und ich versuchte mir zu merken welche Stufen man Gefahrenlos betreten konnte und welche ich besser meiden sollte. Alte Gewohnheiten wurde man halt nicht von heute auf morgen los, schon gar nicht wenn man in jedem Schatten einen Todesser sah. Außerdem war es eine von diesen Gewohnheiten die mir nicht mal lästig waren, sondern irgendwo auch nützlich. Okay, ich gebe zu etwas paranoid zu sein, aber hey, Vorsicht war immer noch besser als Nachsicht.

Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen drehte ich erst einmal um die eigene Achse, um die Lage zu beurteilen. Es gab rechts und links jeweils zwei Türen und an der Stirnseite des Flurs stand ein großer Schrank aus dunklem Holz, dem ich jedoch schon auf die Entfernung ansah, dass er versiegelt und mit Unmengen an Schutzzaubern und irgendwelchen Bannen belegt war. Gedanklich machte ich mir eine Notiz mir diesen Schrank später unbedingt noch einmal genau anzusehen, aber jetzt hatte meinZimmer Vorrang, immerhin würde ich dort die nächsten Monate wohnen.

Die Tür war aus hellem Holz und ich machte mir gedanklich einen Vermerk die Scharniere etwas zu ölen, denn sie quietschten, so als hätte man sie seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr benutzt, wovon ich sogar ausging. Ansonsten hatte ich aber wenig auszusetzen. In der Nähe der Tür gab es kaum knarzende Dielen und in meinem Zimmer selbst keine einzige.

Die Einrichtung war sehr schlicht gehalten. Ein Bett, ein Nachttisch, ein Kleiderschrank, ein Bücherregal und ein Schreibtisch samt Stuhl, alles aus einem hellen Holz. Die Wände waren in einem hellen grün gehalten und die Gardinen weiß und vollkommen schmucklos. Alles in allem gefiel es mir recht gut. Praktisch, schlicht und ohne unnötigen Schnickschnack.

Das Bücherregal war nur etwa halb gefüllt und hatte wahrscheinlich noch genug Platz für meine eigenen Bücher. Interessiert betrachtete ich die Buchrücken. Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber, Schutzzauber, magische Alarmanlagen, … Mhhh, nicht unbedingt meine Standartlektüre, aber durchaus interessant. Für die zwei Monate sollte dass auf jeden Fall ausreichen, außerdem hatte ich auch noch nicht alle meine Bücher durch. Wann auch? In den letzten Jahren hatte ich nicht unbedingt viel Zeit zum lesen.

Der Kleiderschrank war, abgesehen von etwas Bettwäsche vollkommen leer, genauso wie der Nachttisch. Meine Sachen würden garantiert hinein passen, so arg viel hatte ich ja nicht. Im Schreibtisch hingegen war etwas mehr: einige Bögen Pergament, mehrere Fässer Tinte und die ein oder andere Feder.

An einer Wand, etwa einen Meter von meinem Kleiderschrank entfernt, befand sich noch eine zweite, sehr schmale, Tür. Wohin führte die bloß? Wenn ich mich richtig erinnerte müsste hinter der Wand das Haus zu Ende sein. Neugierig öffnete ich diese und bemerkte dass sie nicht einmal verschlossen war. Dahinter befand sich eine schmale Wendeltreppe, die in den Garten auf der Rückseite des Hauses führte. Eben jener Garten bestand zum größten Teil aus einer riesigen Wiese und einigen verwilderten Beeten.

Vorsichtig machte ich einen Schritt auf die oberste Stufe. Puhh, keine nervtötenden Geräusche, wie bei meiner Zimmertür. Was wohl hinter dem Zaun lag? Ob es die Klippe wirklich gibt oder war die bloß Illusion? Also klar war sie eine Illusion, aber war sie einfach nur optisch versetzt oder komplett magisch erzeugt?

Mit schnellen Schritten erreicht ich das Ende des Gartens und schaute über den Zaun und nach unten. Jaaa. Die Klippe war wirklich nur optisch versetzt. Hinter dem Zaun ging es nach einem schmalen Streifen Rasen fast senkrecht in die Tiefe. Eine in Stein gemeißelte Treppe führte hinunter zu einem kleinen Strand. Man konnte bestimmt super schwimmen gehen, dass musste ich demnächst echt mal machen. Und noch eine Freizeitbeschäftigung. Auch wenn die Treppe alles andere als Vertrauens erweckend aussah.

°

Den restlichen Tag war ich damit beschäftigt mein Zimmer einzuräumen, auch wenn ich nicht erwartet hatte, dass es so lange dauern würde. Ich meine, Hallo. Wie viele Sachen hatte ich denn schon?! Vermutlich deutlich weniger als jeder andere Teenager, aber was soll´s. Nachher ist man bekanntlich immer schlauer. Auch wenn ich es hasse wenn ich mal etwas nicht wusste oder noch mehr wenn ich mich verschätzt hatte. Heute ist echt so gar nicht mein Tag.

Nach gefühlten zehn Stunden war ich endlich fertig mit einräumen und ging runter, um mir ENDLICH etwas essbares zu machen. Merlin, hatte ich einen Hunger. Seit dem Frühstück keinen Bissen mehr gegessen, seit dem scheiß FRÜHSTÜCK!!! Das konnte doch nicht gesund sein. Ich meine, nur ein winzig kleines Frühstück, einen Einbruch, Verwandlung in meine Animagus-Gestalt, ein Messer in Fabians Schulter werfen, zweimal apparieren, ein Verhör, Haus erkunden und dann noch Zimmer einräumen. Dass ist definitiv zu viel für einen Tag und vor allem Dingen zu viele Menschen auf einmal. Innerlich schüttelte ich mich bei dem Gedanken an die grenzenlose Dummheit der Zwillinge.

Im unteren Geschoss angekommen, ohne dass die Treppe geknartzt hatte, bemerkte ich zwei kleine Fehler in meinem Plan. Erstens: Keinen blassen Schimmer wo die Küche war, aber die konnte man ja suchen, so viele Türen gabs immerhin nicht. Und zweitens: Es roch irgendwie komisch. Der Geruch kam mir bekannt vor, sehr bekannt, aber was… Warte, was zur Hölle!? Ich weiß ganz genau nach was es roch, Feuer!

Überhastet rannte ich zu der Tür, aus der dieser Albtraum von Gestank kam. Mit einer Hand am Zauberstab öffnete ich schon fast panisch die Tür und sah mich im Raum um. WTF!? „Was zur Hölle!?“ sprach ich meine Gedanken laut aus, auch wenn es dezent nach fluchen klang, aber echt nur dezent. Der ganze Raum war von Qualm erfüllt, fuck, man konnte nicht Mal die Hand vor Augen sehen!

Mit einer Bewegung meines Zauberstabs öffnete ich das Fenster und ließ die fast schwarze Wolke hinausschweben. Wirklich schweben, also mit passendem Zauberspruch und so. Mehr oder weniger überrascht stellte ich fest, dass der die Quelle des fürchterlichen Gestanks und auch der riesigen, schwarzen Wolke war. „Was war DAS denn?!“ fragte ich entrüstet, als ich die Schweinerei mit Hilfe einiger Zauber entfernte. „Ich wollte eigentlich nur Abendessen kochen.“ war die schlichte Antwort die ich erhielt.

„Wie wär´s wenn ich das in Zukunft übernehme? Ich bin zwar nicht die beste Köchin, aber bei mir fackelt wenigstens nicht die ganze Küche ab.“ grummelte ich genervt und suchte in den Schränken nach etwas essbaren und einem Topf oder einer Pfanne. In den meisten waren irgendwelche Fertiggerichte von denen ich aus Erfahrung wusste wie scheiße sie schmeckten. „Wir gehen morgen einkaufen. Das ist ja nicht zum aushalten, nicht mal Fleisch ist noch da.“ beschwerte ich mich.

Irgendwie schaffte ich es trotzdem alles für einen Auflauf zusammen zu kriegen, mal abgesehen von dem Fleisch. Fluchend verließ ich die Küche und schnappte mir meine Jacke vom Haken. „Wo willst du hin?“ hörte ich es hinter mir. „Jagen, es ist ja kein Fleisch hier.“ antwortete ich. „Ach, und keine Sorge. Ich hab die Schutzzauber bemerkt und so leichtsinnig bin nicht einmal ich.“ Ich hatte zwar nicht vor abzuhauen, aber geröstet werden wollte ich wirklich nicht. Außerdem konnte ich ja nicht einmal apparieren und mein Besen lag oben, in meinem Zimmer.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten trat ich hinaus in die Dämmerung und atmete einmal tief durch, nachdem die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss gefallen war. Kaum war das Gartentor hinter mir zugeschlagen, ließ ich mich nach vorne fallen und nahm meine Animagusgastalt an. Mit den nun deutlich schnelleren Schritten eines Wolfes, erreichte ich den kleinen Wald in kürzester Zeit.

Tief atmete ich den Duft nach Kiefernadel und Erde ein und hielt meine Schnauze in den Wind. Von der leichten Böe wurde ein weiterer Geruch direkt zu mir getragen. Ich brachte nur einen Augenblick um ihn zu erkennen und spitzte die Ohren und lauschte auf die abendlichen Geräusche des Waldes, bis ich das typische Geräusch des Geruchs heraushörte und die Fährte aufnahm.

Immer schneller und schneller beschleunigten meine Beine und ich ließ mich vom Adrenalin und dem Duft, der die Luft erfüllte betören. Ließ mich fallen, bis die Realität in einem einzigen Durcheinander verschwand und ich nur noch eine Sache wahrnahm, nur noch daran denken konnte… Die Jagd!

°

Ich weiß nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis ich das Gartentor in Menschengestalt öffnete. Es konnten nur fünf Minuten, aber auch gut und gern eine halbe Stunde sein. Das war das Problem mit meiner Animagusgastalt, als Wolf hatte ich einfach kein Zeitgefühl, aber dass war meistens leicht verschmerzbar. So wie jetzt. Nur bei Aufträgen mit geringem Zeitfenster war das dezent nervig und einmal hätte ich es sogar fast vermasselt, aber halt auch nur fast.

Jetzt hatte es mich wirklich herzlich wenig gestört, abgesehen davon, dass ich aus Versehen fast meine Beute gegessen hatte, so hungrig wie ich war. Auch jetzt machte sich mein Magen wieder mit einem lauten Knurren bemerkbar. Schnell hängte ich meine Jacke auf und wusch mir im Bad das Blut von der Haut. Was denn? Es war ja nicht mal mein eigenes und man konnte als Wolf schlecht was erlegen, ohne dass Blut floss. Also, haben sich jetzt alle wieder beruhigt? Ja? Sehr gut.

Mit meiner Beute in der Hand betrat ich die Küche und fing mir sofort einen misstrauischen Blick ein. „Was ist das?“ fragte Alastor mich argwöhnisch. „Kaninchen. Unser Abendessen.“ war meine trockene Antwort, während ich begann das Tier z häuten und auszunehmen. „Ach ja, was ist eigentlich mit der Spur? Ich hab vorhin ganz normal zaubern können, also geh ich jetzt mal davon aus, dass ich keine bekommen habe?“ fragte ich die Frage, die mir während meiner Jagd gekommen war und mich die restliche Zeit nicht losgelassen hatte.

„Nein, hast du nicht.“ war die einzige Antwort die ich bekam. „Aha, und warum nicht?“ bohrte ich weiter nach, während ich die Kartoffeln mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs aus dem kochenden Wasser schweben ließ und von der Schale befreite. „Es ist Krieg. Da draußen laufen Unmengen an Todessern rum. Wär vielleicht praktisch, wenn du dich verteidigen könntest.“ Jaa, klang irgendwo logisch. Genug Dolche hatte ich ja nicht und mit meiner stablosen Magie war es auch nicht so gut bestellt.

Der restliche Abend, also sowohl während ich kochte und das gesamte Essen über, verlief eher schweigend. Dass einzige was wir noch sagten, war ein kurzes „Gute Nacht.“ bevor ich nach oben in mein neues Zimmer verschwand. Dort angekommen belegte ich den Raum, vor allem Fenster und Türen, mit einigen Schutzzaubern. Ich weiß, absolut unnötig, aber alte Gewohnheiten wurde man nicht einer auf die andere Sekunde los.

Als ich mich in mein Bett legte, konnte ich einfach nicht einschlafen. Nach gefühlten Stunden des Hin- und Herwälzens setzte ich mich auf den Boden, verwandelte mich in den Wolf und rollte mich auf dem flauschigen Teppich zusammen. Wie gesagt, alte Angewohnheiten wurde man nicht so schnell los.

°

Ins St. Mungos musste ich tatsächlich auch, und zwar gleich am nächsten Tag. Wir sind gleich nach dem Frühstück dorthin appariert und dieser Tag war einfach nur beschissen. Die Empfangshexe war dermaßen zurückgeblieben, sie hat eine gefühlte Ewigkeit gebraucht bis sie den richtigen Ordner gefunden hatte. Außerdem sie gerochen wie ein ganzer Parfüm-Laden und das ist nicht wirklich erstrebenswert. Im Klartext gab es dort also kaum Sauerstoff.

Im Behandlungszimmer wurde ich zuerst auf Verletzungen untersucht und die Schwester ist glaub ich fast in Ohnmacht gefallen, als sie das Ergebnis des Diagnosezaubers gelesen hat. Der Heiler hat mir dann eine Liste an Tränken verschrieben, die ich niemals im Leben alle einnehmen konnte, ohne an irgendwelchen Nebenwirkungen abzukratzen.

Danach kam dann die Geistheilerin und die war mir definitiv sympathischer, als die Empfangshexe, die Schwester und der Heiler zusammen. Das Gespräch mit ihr war auch ganz in Ordnung, mal abgesehen von der flotten Schreibefeder, die die ganze Zeit mit geschrieben hat. Die Diagnose war keine Überraschung, also nur was von instabiler Psyche, Paranoia und einer schwachen Form von Hyperaktivität. Oh, und meine soziale Inkompetenz darf man nicht vergessen, nein so hat sie das nicht gesagt, aber mir fiel der Begriff nicht ein.

Die Behandlungsmethoden hingegen waren ziemlich ungewöhnlich, zumindest wenn man mich fragte, aber mich fragte nie jemand. Also, sie hat was von viel Bewegung gesagt, dann noch dass ich mich langsam an größere Menschenmengen gewöhnen sollte und dass… Gartenarbeit(?) mir helfen würde mich zu beruhigen. Klang für mich zwar schwachsinnig, aber hey… Der Garten war ja nicht gerade klein und was zu tun hatte ich auch nicht.

Außerdem wollte ich den Garten eh wieder in besseren Zustand bringen, dazu gehörten auch Pflanzen. Am Anfang sollte ich laut der Heilerin noch Muggel-Pflanzen verwenden, die waren deutlich pflegeleichter als magische, und mich dann nach und nach an schwierigere herantasten. Von Pflanzen wie beispielsweise der Alraune hatte sie mir grundsätzlich abgeraten, da diese meine Nerven über strapazieren könnten.

Aus Erfahrung konnte ich sagen wie recht sie damit hatte… Einmal haben Grandma und ich welche gezüchtet, weil sie mir diesen Zaubertrank beibringen wollte. Na ja, seit dem machte ich einen riesigen Bogen um die Teile. Generell war ich nicht gut auf laute oder sehr zappelige Pflanzen zu sprechen. Also waren Alraunen und auch die Teufelsschlinge ein absolutes No-Go, auch wenn sie wichtige Bestandteile einiger Zaubertränke waren und ich Zaubertränke liebte.

Jaaa… Ich, fünfzehn und hyperaktiv liebe Zaubertränke. Wobei man sehr still sitzen und eine ruhige Hand haben muss. Ich weiß, ich war komplett bescheuert, aber hey. So machte das mit dem gärtnern wenigstens ein bisschen Sinn, immerhin hatte ich so immer frische Zutaten für meine Tränke und ich war beschäftigt, was echt wichtig war, sonst wäre ich früher oder später durchgedreht. Und DASS wollte wirklich niemand. Nein, nein, lieber nicht nicht.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen eigentlich ziemlich gleich. Ich stand viel zu früh auf, frühstückte und apparierte mit Alastor ins Ministerium, zu Dorea. Dort verbrachte ich dann den Tag mit einer Menge Geschichten, Süßigkeiten, öfter mal mit Butterbier und ab und an sogar mit einem Gläschen Feuerwhisky oder Elfenwein. Die letzten beiden aber nur, wenn Doreas Nerven komplett blank lagen und sie den ganzen Papierkram am liebsten `aus Versehen´ abgefackelt hätte, was ich ihr nicht verübeln konnte.

Wenn das Wetter hielt, was an der Küste Schottlands leider nicht so oft der Fall war, ging ich an dem kleinen Strand hinter dem Haus schwimmen. Wenn ich nicht schwimmen gehen konnte, flog ich oft mit meinem Besen durch die Gegend. Die Klippen boten sich geradezu für Sturzflüge an, wie sollte ich da widerstehen? In der ersten Woche befreite ich den Garten von Unkraut, was selbst mit Magie eine halbe Ewigkeit dauerte, und pflanzte einiges an Pflanzen an. In den Vorgarten Muggel-Pflanzen und die ein oder andere harmlose und pflegeleichte magische.

Hinter dem hatte ich Beete und auch Töpfe voll mit magischen Pflanzen. Manche leuchteten nur schön, hüpften wie blöd herum oder machten lustige Geräusche, andere waren allerdings auch etwas gefährlicher und zwei davon versuchten regelmäßig mich umzubringen. Jaaa, tolles Hobby und total Kinder tauglich. Hust hust.

Ab und an ging ich auch, entweder mit Alastor oder Dorea, in die Winkelgasse zum einkaufen, aber nicht so arg oft. Mein Hogwartsbrief müsste in den nächsten ein zwei Wochen auch kommen und Dorea hat angeboten, ich könnte mit ihr einkaufen gehen. Ihr Sohn und seine Freunde waren wahrscheinlich am Anfang auch noch dabei, die würden sich aber ziemlich schnell absondern, sodass wir die meiste Zeit nur zu zweit wären.

Darauf freute ich mich sogar schon, auch wenn ich sonst nicht so der Fan von einkaufen war und die Winkelgasse in den letzten Wochen so gut es ging gemieden hatte, aus Angst mich könnte irgendjemand erkennen. Generell hatte ich etwas gegen die Straße, dort hatte ich einfach schon zu viele Aufträge und folglich ne Menge Erinnerungen an den Ort. Aber das ein oder andere Mal hatte ich mich nicht drücken können und musste leider mitkommen.

Ein anderes unangenehmes Erlebnis hatte ich in der dritten Woche, in der ich bei Alastor war. Eigentlich hatte ich mich soweit an alles gewöhnt, sogar an das nervige apparieren, aber an diesem Morgen war es anders. Als ich in die Küche ging, um mir Frühstück zu machen, fand ich eine Notiz auf dem Küchentisch.

Bin bei Einsatz für den Orden.  
Du musst das Flohnetzwerk benutzen.  
Flohpulver ist in der Dose auf dem Kaminsims.

Verfluchter Drachenmist, aber ich musste wohl oder übel das Flohnetzwerk benutzen. Natürlich hat es nicht ganz so funktioniert wie ich es gerne hätte. Zu aller erst war kaum noch Flohpulver da. Schön und gut, passiert wenn man nur appariert, dass niemand neues kauft. Kein Problem. Zumindest kein großes.

Danach war es im Kamin dermaßen unbequem, ich hab gefühlt zehn Prellungen und mindestens eine angeknackste Rippe. Als ich dann endlich mal im Ministerium angekommen bin, hab ich mir bei der Landung wahrscheinlich die angeknacksten Rippen komplett durch gebrochen. Zumindest hat es sich so angefühlt. Und ich sah wahrscheinlich aus wie ein Dementor, so viel Ruß wie ich abbekommen habe.

Und das schlimmste war, dass ich mich nicht mal sauber zaubern konnte, bis ich in Doreas Büro war. Wegen Zauberverbot in den Ferien, für alle unter siebzehn. Schöner Trollmist war das. Vor allem weil Dorea auch noch gelacht hat wie eine Bekloppte. Merlin musste die ganze Büroarbeit sie langweilen, wenn sie so etwas sooo lustig fand.

Solche Dinge passierten mir für meinen Geschmack viel zu oft, oder es kam mir nur so vor, weil Dorea mich immer auslachte. Dass konnte natürlich auch sein und war nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Aber sie war auch nicht besser. Ich meine Dorea benahm sich manchmal wie ein verdammtes Kleinkind! Und jedes Mal wenn ich ihr es ins Gesicht gesagt hab, hat sie erst mit Babystimme gesprochen und dann gelacht. Und da soll mal jemand sagen ich war kindisch. Pff…


End file.
